Unforgivable Love
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Sang malaikat maut hanya memiliki 40 hari untuk mengambil nyawa seorang manusia sebelum ajal manusia itu tiba. Tapi bagaimana jika malaikat ini memiliki perasaan lain kepada sang manusia? Bisakah cinta seperti ini terwujud? Pair: Angel!Rivaille x Eren
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Unforgivable Love**

* * *

.

.

_Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah cinta yang berbeda._

_Sang malaikat dengan seorang anak manusia._

_Merasakan cinta yang tidak sepatutnya mereka rasakan._

_Layaknya meminta buah terlarang._

_._

_._

Suasana pagi hari di sebuah kota besar memang terasa padat, banyak sekali manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada makhluk lain yang selalu mengawasi mereka setiap waktu yaitu malaikat.

Malaikat dikenal oleh manusia sebagai sosok suci yang dekat dengan Tuhan dan selalu taat dalam menjalankan perintah-Nya. Dan begitu juga dengan sosok malaikat bersayap putih dengan rambut hitamnya ini, ia juga selalu taat dengan perintah Tuhan dan selalu menjalankan tugasnya yaitu mencabut nyawa manusia. Itulah tugasnya sebagai malaikat maut.

"Jadi manusia yang harus aku awasi saat ini adalah Eren Jaeger ya." gumamnya.

Sosok malaikat berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang senada ini memperhatikan ke arah gedung rumah sakit yang berada di tengah kota. Ia berdiri di atas atap rumah sakit itu dan berusaha mencari sosok manusia bernama Eren Jaeger. Di dalam catatan miliknya bahwa 40 hari ke depan Eren Jaeger akan meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan ia harus mengawasi Eren selama 40 hari ini untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Malaikat ini bernama Sariel atau ia memiliki nama lain sebagai Rivaille. Ia berbeda dari malaikat yang lain, ia adalah Seraphim yang memiliki tiga pasang sayap di kiri dan kanannya. Ia sering sekali pergi ke dunia untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah mencapai masa akhir hidupnya, mengingat dirinya akan mengabdi pada Tuhan membuatnya harus bekerja dengan suka rela.

Mata hitamnya tertuju pada sosok dua manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit, ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum pada remaja laki-laki di sampingnya. Rivaille langsung terdiam melihatnya.

'Itu Eren Jaeger.' batin Rivaille.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut coklat tampak tersenyum kepada wanita disebelahnya, ia adalah Eren Jaeger dan disebelahnya adalah sang ibu, Carla Jaeger. Mereka datang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi kesehatan Carla yang mengidap penyakit. Eren tersenyum bahwa kondisi ibunya sekarang sudah lebih baik.

"Terima kasih kau mau menemani ibu, Eren." ujar Carla.

"Iya. Aku juga senang saat tahu bahwa ibu baik-baik saja." jawab Eren sambil tersenyum.

Carla tersenyum pada Eren dan mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Sekilas terdengar suara kepakan sayap, Eren mencari asal suara itu dan mata emeraldnya tertuju ke arah seberang rumah sakit. Ia sampai terdiam dan tidak mengedipkan mata, berusaha memastikan sosok yang ia lihat disana.

'Sayap?' batin Eren tapi sedetik kemudian ia tidak melihat sosok itu.

"Eren."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Eren, mata Eren masih tertuju ke arah seberang rumah sakit. Tadi ia sekilas melihat sosok seseorang yang memiliki sayap. Manusia yang memiliki sayap? Tidak mungkin, lalu apa nama sosok itu? Malaikat kah?

"Eren."

Eren terkejut saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dan ia menoleh, Carla menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan membelai wajah Eren dengan lembut. Mata Carla menunjukkan raut khawatir khas seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Ada apa Eren? Apa kau melihat sesuatu disana?" tanya Carla.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawab Eren.

Carla tampak bingung tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, ia mengajak Eren pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Eren berusaha memikirkan tentang sosok yang ia lihat tadi, ia memang tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi ia melihat sayap putih yang ada pada punggung seseorang yang ia lihat tadi. Sayap putih yang indah dan ia tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang tadi berdiri di seberang rumah sakit tersenyum tipis saat ia bertatapan mata dengan Eren, tadi ia memang sengaja mengepakkan sayapnya dan tanpa sengaja menarik perhatian Eren. Manik hijau itu menatapnya tapi ia langsung menghilangkan sosoknya agar Eren tidak melihatnya.

'Mata yang indah.' batin Rivaille yang memperhatikan Eren yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

_Dua warna yang berbeda saling bertemu._

_Memiliki kesan tersendiri dalam pandangan itu._

_Manik hijau yang indah dan dilihat sang malaikat._

_Lalu sang manusia melihat sayap putih yang memikat._

.

_Sang malaikat merasakan hal lain pada anak manusia bermanik hijau._

_Tidak seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan itu._

_Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Lalu mulai membuka kotak terlarang yang tidak boleh dibuka._

.

.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba dan Eren berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Di sekolahnya ia bertemu dengan Mikasa dan Armin, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan santai di dalam kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Sekali lagi sosok Rivaille selalu mengikuti Eren, dan ia berdiri di atas pohon sambil merentangkan sayap putihnya. Memang sudah tugasnya untuk mengawasi Eren selama 40 hari ke depan hingga ajal menjemput Eren. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya kecuali Eren sendiri, ia memang sengaja melakukannya agar Eren tahu bahwa waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin sedang berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Rivaille mengawasi dan melihat senyuman si manik hijau, senyuman yang indah. Tampaknya malaikat satu ini telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia yang sebentar lagi akan meninggal.

Apakah hal itu diperbolehkan? Tentu saja tidak.

Seorang malaikat tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Mereka jauh berbeda dan tidak berhak memiliki perasaan itu, mereka harus mengabdikan diri pada Tuhan untuk selalu menyebut nama-Nya. Jika melanggar tentu sebuah hukuman akan mereka terima dan bisa saja mereka diusir dari surga, mereka akan menjadi seorang _fallen angel _yang tidak memiliki apa-apa di dunia dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam surga.

Rivaille tahu betul dengan hal itu, sudah ada contohnya yaitu Lucifer. Ia diusir dari surga oleh Tuhan karena membangkang terhadap-Nya. Situasi saat itu memang sangat sulit, bahkan sang malaikat perang yang memiliki posisi tertinggi yaitu Michael sampai kewalahan dalam menghadapi Lucifer, tapi pada akhirnya Michael berhasil mengalahkan Lucifer dan mengirimnya ke neraka.

'Lagi-lagi teringat masa itu.' batin Rivaille dan ia kembali memperhatikan Eren.

Sepertinya takdir senang mempertemukan kedua makhluk ini, lagi-lagi pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hijau dengan hitam yang masing-masing memiliki arti. Eren terkejut melihat sosok seseorang berambut hitam dengan sayap putih yang ada di punggungnya. Ia sampai berdiri dari kursinya dan matanya masih tertuju ke arah jendela.

Rivaille yang menyadari pandangan mata Eren tertuju ke arahnya tetap terdiam dan menatap sosok Eren. Mikasa heran melihat Eren yang tiba-tiba terbangun seperti itu, ia langsung menepuk pundak Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah? Eh? Kalian tidak melihat sesuatu disana?" tanya Eren yang menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

Armin dan Mikasa tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Eren, mereka saling berpandangan dan menatap ke arah jendela yang Eren tunjuk. Armin dan Mikasa menggelengkan kepala mereka, Eren semakin bingung.

"Eh? Tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu disana. Ah, seseorang tapi memiliki sayap putih." ujar Eren.

"Ah? Kenapa kesannya angker begitu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Mungkin itu halusinasimu, Eren. Manusia kan tidak punya sayap, kecuali dia malaikat," ujar Armin langsung. "Dan malaikat tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya pada manusia."

Eren terdiam dan ia memandang ke luar jendela, ia melihat dengan jelas sosok seseorang itu. Jika Armin dan Mikasa tidak bisa melihatnya berarti sosok yang Eren lihat bukan manusia. Eren yakin dirinya tidak memiliki indera keenam yang bisa melihat iblis atau sejenisnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa melihat sosok itu. Bolehkah ia menyebutnya malaikat sekarang?

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel pertanda jam masuk telah dimulai. Eren langsung duduk di kursinya, begitu juga Mikasa dan Armin. Mereka akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Tapi pikiran Eren tidak terlepas dari sosok yang ia lihat itu, sosok malaikat berambut hitam dengan sayap putih yang indah.

'Kenapa aku bisa melihat malaikat?' batin Eren bingung.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba dan Eren beserta kedua temannya memilih untuk makan siang di kelas. Seperti biasa mereka kembali bercerita tentang banyak hal sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa.

Eren hanya terdiam saat ia tidak ingin bicara dan memperhatikan makanan dengan datar. Armin dan Mikasa yang masih berbicara mulai berhenti dan melirik ke arah teman mereka yang diam sedari tadi.

"Eren kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Eren dan ia mulai makan.

Armin dan Mikasa tidak banyak bertanya dan mereka melanjutkan makan siang. Eren yang sudah selesai makan langsung bergegas ke luar kelas, entah pergi kemana. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan sampai di taman sekolah, mata hijaunya terus menerawang ke arah langit lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia tidak melihat sosok tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin lebih dekat dengan sosok itu.

'Dimanakah dirinya?' batin Eren.

Rivaille yang menatap Eren dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum tipis, belum saatnya ia berbicara dengan manusia itu. Ia masih ingin melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini. Lagipula ini baru hari keduanya berada di dunia untuk mengawasi Eren, masih ada waktu. Tapi memang tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren, ia ingin kembali ke surga sejenak.

Sekilas Eren mendengar seperti suara kepakan sayap yang terbang. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan terang. Ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa silau tapi ia tersenyum tipis.

'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.'

.

.

_Anak manusia yang masih polos._

_Ia tidak tahu arti bertemu dengan malaikat sepertinya._

_Hanya menghitung hari sebelum ajal menjemputnya._

_Tidakkah ia menyadari hal itu?_

_._

_._

Rivaille telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju surga dan ia telah sampai di tempat asalnya ini, ia memang ingin kembali sejenak ke surga sebelum kembali ke dunia manusia. Ia terus berjalan dan melihat sosok seorang malaikat yang bersayap putih dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Aku pulang." ujar Rivaille.

"Ah? Kau kembali? Padahal kau masih memiliki tugas di dunia, bukankah begitu Sariel?" terdengar suara sosok itu dan menatap ke arah Rivaille.

"Rivaille. Sudah kubilang panggil namaku saja. Jangan nama itu, Irvin."

"Tolong panggil aku Michael di saat seperti ini. Kita akan melakukan doa untuk Tuhan. Tapi jika kau kembali kemari, berarti kau bisa ikut serta."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasku? Aku hanya kemari untuk memberi laporan padamu."

Sosok malaikat bernama Michael atau ia memiliki nama untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai Irvin hanya tersenyum menatap Rivaille. Rivaille menghela napas dan mengeluarkan catatannya, ia memperlihatkannya dan Irvin membaca catatan itu.

"Tugasmu seperti biasa lancar dan kau harus melakukan dengan lebih baik lagi, Sariel." ujar Irvin yang mengembalikan catatan itu pada Rivaille.

"Iya iya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu saja memanggilku dengan nama itu. Padahal kau bisa memanggilku Rivaille." gumam Rivaille datar.

"Nama aslimu adalah Sariel dan Rivaille adalah namamu ketika di dunia. Aku juga begitu, nama Irvin akan aku gunakan jika aku turun ke dunia."

"Baiklah, Michael."

Irvin tersenyum dan melihat Rivaille akan pergi meninggalkannya. Irvin terdiam dan ia berdehem pelan sengaja agar Rivaille menoleh ke arahnya. Rivaille menatap Irvin dengan tatapan datar.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu lagi, tapi ini untuk berjaga-jaga saja," ujar Irvin. "Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar dan kita para malaikat tidak berhak memiliki rasa cinta pada manusia. Rasa cinta kita harus seutuhnya untuk Tuhan."

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata Irvin tadi membuat Rivaille sedikit tersindir. Ia tahu bahwa ia memang harus memprioritaskan Tuhan, tapi mendengar ucapan tadi entah kenapa rasanya ada rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak setuju, hanya itu saja. Ia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Irvin untuk kembali ke dunia manusia.

'Jika Raguel menyadari ada yang salah dengannya aku pasti menyadarinya.' batin Irvin dan ia melakukan kembali pekerjaannya.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu, Eren masih penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Tapi ia berusaha menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, ia melakukan kegiatan sebagai pelajar pada umumnya. Ia menikmati waktu bersantai dengan Mikasa dan Armin, terkadang bersitegang dengan Jean yang heboh. Ia menikmati masa-masa itu.

Rivaille selalu mengawasi Eren, mata hitamnya selalu tertuju pada sosok itu. Ia melihat kehidupan Eren sebagai manusia, hidup dengan damai dan tenang seperti remaja pada umumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Semakin lama rasa ini semakin tumbuh di hatinya.

'Kemana dia?' batin Rivaille.

Sekarang hari telah sore dan waktunya Eren pulang sekolah, ia berpisah dari Mikasa dan Armin lalu berjalan santai. Tentu saja Rivaille mengikutinya tanpa Eren sadari. Tidak lama langkah kaki Eren berhenti pada sebuah gereja yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya.

Gereja itu tampak didominasi oleh warna coklat dengan desain ala Eropa yang menambah kesan indah pada bangunan itu, apalagi ada beberapa patung malaikat yang menghiasi dinding gereja ini. Gereja ini memang gereja terbesar di kota yang Eren tempati, karena dekat dengan sekolah ia bisa mendatangi gereja ini kapanpun ia mau.

Eren masuk ke dalam gereja dan sejauh mata memandang hanya berisi kursi panjang yang kosong. Di depannya terdapat sebuah salib besar yang disebut juga dengan salib Corpus. Beberapa jendela di dalam gereja juga dipenuhi hiasan dinding yang memiliki arti masing-masing.

Eren berjalan menuju kursi paling depan dan duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Ia menatap ke arah salib Corpus yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa. Rivaille yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya tersenyum, ternyata manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini mengingat akan Tuhan.

Tidak lama Eren telah selesai berdoa dan mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba putih yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu berada di sampingnya, tapi ia masih berdiri.

"Kau kemari untuk berdoa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya Sir. Saya kemari untuk berdoa," jawab Eren sopan. "Anda juga kemari untuk berdoa?"

"Iya."

Lalu hening menemani mereka, pemuda itu memperhatikan Eren yang hanya duduk dengan santai. Sepertinya Eren sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan dan hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat senyuman Eren yang menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak." jawab pemuda itu.

Eren menatap ke arah pemuda itu, ia merasa pemuda itu lebih tua darinya karena terlihat dari wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa Eren merasa aneh, ia seperti tidak asing dengan warna rambut dan mata bagai malam itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini, sesuatu seperti menenangkan hatinya.

'Ah? Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren.

"Rivaille." gumam pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Namaku Rivaille dan aku sering sekali ke gereja ini. Mungkin kita tidak pernah bertemu karena aku selalu datang pada malam hari."

"Ah? Sa-saya Eren Jaeger. Salam kenal Sir Rivaille."

"Salam kenal, Eren."

Eren tidak menyangka pemuda itu menyebutkan nama depannya dengan mudah, wajah Eren sedikit memerah karena malu dan ia memilih untuk menunduk. Rivalle tersenyum melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah berani untuk muncul di hadapan Eren. Memang ia sedang menyamar menjadi manusia saat ini, tapi tetap saja rasa tertariknya terhadap remaja ini semakin tinggi. Apalagi sekarang ia bisa berada sedekat ini.

Bukan Rivaille saja yang merasa tertarik tapi Eren juga. Eren tertarik dengan mata hitam Rivaille dan ia merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. Demi Tuhan, belum ada satu jam mereka saling kenal tapi Eren sudah merasakan hal seperti ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin malu.

"Sa-saya permisi dulu. Sudah sore." ujar Eren yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Rivaille sendiri.

Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren yang telah pergi dan pintu gereja ini tertutup. Tiga pasang sayap putih itu kembali terlihat beserta senyuman tipis dari sang Seraphim. Ia merasa puas telah berbicara pada anak manusia yang ia awasi itu, seorang manusia yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Aku ingin berada disampingnya lebih lama lagi.' batin Rivaille.

.

.

_Pertemuan pertama mereka yang manis._

_Saling berpandangan, saling tersenyum._

_Sang malaikat telah mengambil keputusan._

_Mencintai anak manusia yang sudah mendekati ajalnya._

.

_Rasa cinta yang dirasakannya bukan fana._

_Membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah malaikat._

_Helai-helai sayap putih menjadi saksi bisu._

_Keinginan terpendam yang membawa kehancuran._

.

.

.

.

.

Eren menikmati makan malamnya dan setelah selesai makan ia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya. Ia memikirkan kembali tentang sosok pemuda yang ia temui di gereja, pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba putih itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia merasa tenang berada disamping pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah memikirkan hal itu.

'Apa-apaan aku ini?' batin Eren malu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia mulai tertarik kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia penasaran dengan sosok itu. Sosok pemuda yang ia temui di gereja, sosok itu mengingatkannya kepada malaikat yang ia lihat. Ia juga tidak tahu pasti apakah ia benar-benar melihat malaikat atau tidak.

'Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'

* * *

Sekarang Eren memiliki kebiasaan untuk pergi ke gereja setiap pulang sekolah, karena setiap sore ia pasti bertemu dengan Rivaille. Memang baru satu minggu lebih mereka berkenalan dan saling berbincang dengan santai, tapi Eren selalu merasakan perasaan tenang tiap kali ia berada di dekat Rivaille. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan.

Cinta?

Apakah mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang baru satu minggu ia temui? Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang pemuda juga seperti dirinya. Apakah ada yang salah dari dirinya? Apakah cinta itu bisa datang begitu saja?

"Eren, apa kau menjalani hidupmu dengan benar?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, Sir?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Iya. Apa kau rajin berdoa dan berbuat baik? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kapan ajal datang untuk menjemput. Saat menjelang kematianmu, banyak yang bilang kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kau lihat."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa hal yang Rivaille katakan seolah-olah kenyataan. Ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang atau sesuatu, ia menganggap dirinya bisa melihat sosok malaikat. Tapi ia memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, hanya melihat sayap putih yang indah itu lalu manik dan rambut hitam yang indah bagai malam.

Ia tahu malaikat memang selalu mengawasi manusia. Tapi untuk apa malaikat itu memperlihatkan sosoknya pada Eren? Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat sosoknya lagi dan semakin penasaran untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Sir Rivaille, mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi aku... aku melihat malaikat." ujar Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya saat mendengar Eren bicara seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka Eren akan menceritakan hal itu padanya, ia menghela napas dan menatap Eren yang ada disampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi paling depan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam gereja ini karena sang Pastur sudah keluar dari gereja.

"Benarkah? Malaikat seperti apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat sayapnya, indah sekali. Lalu warna rambutnya yang hitam bagai malam." ujar Eren yang menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Ia terdiam dan menatap wajah Rivaille.

Entah kenapa kata-kata yang Eren ucapkan itu membuat Rivaille tersenyum, ia memang tidak perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Eren. Tidak untuk saat ini. Biarkan Eren menganggapnya masih manusia seperti sekarang.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan tinggal 24 hari lagi menjelang ajal Eren. Rivaille sudah tahu dengan cara apa Eren akan meninggal dan ia akan menjadi malaikat yang mencabut nyawa Eren. Seharusnya ia melakukan tugas seperti itu. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia malah menyamar menjadi manusia untuk bisa berbicara dengan Eren, bahkan ia merasakan perasaan terlarang ini.

Malaikat itu memang dilarang untuk jatuh cinta kepada manusia, apalagi yang sejenis. Bukankah hal itu adalah hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan? Tapi Rivaille tidak peduli dan ia menatap manik hijau Eren. Hanya tinggal 24 hari lagi ia akan melihat manik hijau itu bersinar sebelum pada akhirnya akan tertutup untuk selamanya. Ia langsung saja merengkuh Eren dalam pelukannya, membuat yang lebih muda terkejut dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sir Rivaille?" panggil Eren.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

Eren tidak menolak dan membiarkan Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini, ia merasa tenang dan hangat ketika tubuh itu memeluknya. Entah kenapa tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Rivaille. Di dalam gereja mereka saling berpelukan dan membiarkan perasaan masing-masing yang berbicara. Entah debaran jantung siapa yang terdengar paling kencang, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok malaikat bersayap putih yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Rambut pirang pendeknya terlihat indah dan ia hanya menghela napas saja melihat kedua orang yang berpelukan itu.

'Sudah kuduga.' batinnya.

Dialah sang malaikat pengawas, Raguel. Raguel memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dan hendak melaporkan apa yang ia lihat kepada sang malaikat agung. Ia memang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi malaikat lain dan curiga dengan perilaku Sariel yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Setelah ia menemukan jawaban atas kecurigaannya itu, ia langsung melaporkannya.

Lalu disinilah sosok Michael yang mendengarkan ucapan Raguel dengan penuh wibawa. Sebut saja sosok Raguel ini adalah Nanaba karena itulah nama dirinya sendiri. Irvin yang sudah selesai mendengarkan semua ucapan Nanaba hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya.

"Ternyata Sariel sudah..." gumam Irvin.

"Apa Anda akan langsung memanggilnya?" tanya Nanaba.

"Kau awasi saja Sariel hingga akhir waktu Eren Jaeger telah habis. Jika ada kejadian yang mencurigakan kau laporkan saja padaku. Sekarang kembalilah bertugas, Raguel."

Nanaba menatap Irvin dan pergi meninggalkannya, sekarang Irvin hanya bisa menatap ke sekelilingnya. Di tempat suci seperti ini memang sulit dipercaya jika ada seorang pengkhianat, tapi Lucifer saja berkhianat. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ada malaikat lain yang akan berkhianat dan memilih jalan untuk berpisah dari Tuhan.

'Apakah aku harus bertarung denganmu suatu saat nanti, Sariel?' batin Irvin.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan...^^

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau ada deskripsiku yang tidak jelas atau tidak sesuai terhadap beberapa hal, soalnya membuat cerita yang seperti ini menurutku agak sulit. Tapi aku berharap kalian yang membaca dapat menikmati cerita ini...

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Unforgivable Love**

* * *

.

.

_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi cinta mereka bersatu._

_Memadu kasih dalam kemesraan yang tiada henti._

_Tapi bisakah mereka bersama?_

_Walau takdir akan memisahkan mereka._

_._

_._

Tinggal 23 hari lagi menjelang kematian Eren, Rivaille hanya bisa diam dan mengawasi semua pergerakan Eren. Tapi semakin lama ia memperhatikan remaja berambut coklat itu semakin besar pula rasa cinta yang ia rasakan padanya.

Tentu ia tidak bisa menunjukkan wujud aslinya sebagai malaikat kepada Eren, meski sesekali ia memberi tanda kepada remaja itu bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Eren seperti mencari sosok dirinya yang malaikat, padahal sang malaikat sudah berada di dekatnya dan mereka mengobrol bersama.

Rivaille memilih jalan yang seharusnya tidak dipilih. Ia adalah Sariel–malaikat kematian– yang seharusnya menjalankan tugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia ketika ajal manusia itu tiba, tapi baru kali ini ia ingin waktu tidak cepat berputar. Ia ingin waktu bisa berhenti jika perlu. Ia tidak ingin melihat kematian Eren.

Karena...

'Aku tahu kematian seperti apa yang menantimu.' batin Rivaille yang menatap Eren.

Sang malaikat hanya bisa menatap sosok manusia ini dari jauh, mata hitam yang tidak pernah lepas dari sosok itu. Hanya bisa mengagumi paras itu dari jauh lalu menyamar menjadi manusia demi mendekat pada sosok ini.

Apakah ia malaikat yang hina?

Mencintai seorang manusia yang akan meninggal? Mencintai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan lain yang seharusnya tidak dicintai. Seharusnya ia mencintai Tuhan dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan mengabdikan diri pada Tuhan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Ia hanya ingin perasaan ini tidak membawakan penyesalan yang tiada akhir.

.

.

_Hanya sejenak saja._

_Kumohon, beri aku waktu sejenak untuk mencintaimu._

_Biarkan aku merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku._

_Membisikkan kata cinta ini._

_._

_Walau pada akhirnya aku tahu kau akan pergi._

_Meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini._

_Lalu aku pula yang menyaksikan kematianmu._

_Membawamu pergi._

_._

_._

* * *

Sore hari telah tiba dan Eren memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi gereja itu. Untung saja Mikasa dan Armin sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan club mereka masing-masing. Memang hanya Eren yang tidak ikut kegiatan club satupun dan ia selalu ingin pulang cepat. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Eren telah bertemu dengan sosoknya.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya yang pertama kali ia temui di gereja. Ia merasa pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang baik dan menarik. Memikirkan sosok pemuda itu membuat wajah Eren bersemu merah. Betapa manisnya Eren saat ini. Ia berusaha mengatur dirinya agar tidak berwajah seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang lain.

Tidak lama ia telah sampai di depan gereja dan memutuskan untuk masuk, suasana di dalam gereja tidak begitu ramai dan terlihat seorang Pastur yang sedang berdiri di dekat altar. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai berbincang dengan seseorang, orang itu pergi dan melewati Eren. Eren menatap sang Pastur dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah, kau datang lagi Eren." ujar sang Pastur dengan senyum yang berwibawa miliknya.

"Selamat sore, Bapa. Aku kemari hanya untuk..." gumam Eren yang berusaha mencari alasan. Tidak mungkin ia terang-terangan mengatakan untuk menemui seseorang di tempat ini. Itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Tidak apa. Jika kau datang kemari karena ada masalah dan tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadaku, setidaknya ceritakan saja kepada Tuhan dengan berdoa. Dengan begitu hatimu akan menjadi tenang." ujar sang Pastur dan ia tersenyum kepada Eren.

Eren terdiam mendengarnya dan ia mengangguk, ia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan dan menatap salib Corpus yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Rivaille, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Ia rindu dengan sosok pemuda itu.

Padahal mereka sesama pemuda, kenapa juga Eren harus merindukan pemuda asing itu? Mereka belum lama saling kenal dan Eren ingin sekali mengetahui apapun tentang pemuda itu. Apakah keinginannya itu salah?

Sepertinya karena khusuk berdoa, Eren tidak memperdulikan dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak mendengar ketika pintu gereja terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak mendengar ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat disampingnya.

'Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sir Rivaille meski sebentar.' batin Eren.

Ia sudah selesai berdoa dan melirik ke sebelahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Rivaille yang berada disampingnya. Bahkan ia sampai sedikit menjauh karena terlalu terkejut dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"A-ah?" Eren sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selamat sore, Eren. Ternyata kau datang kemari hari ini." ujar Rivaille santai dan duduk disamping Eren.

"Sir Rivaille? Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah ada disini?" tanya Eren masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum melihat anak manusia ini, ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya sangat manis. Baru kali ini Rivaille melihat sosok manusia yang indah dan menarik perhatiannya. Tuhan memang menciptakan sesuatu yang indah hingga terlahirlah Eren ke muka bumi ini.

Tapi kenapa Eren harus menghadapi kematian beberapa hari lagi?

Kenapa pula harus Rivaille yang mencabut nyawa anak itu? Ia tidak rela melakukannya kepada sosok manusia yang ia cintai. Tapi apakah hanya Rivaille saja yang merasakan cinta ? Bagaimana dengan Eren sendiri? Rivaille tidak pernah bertanya hal seperti itu karena ia merasa ia akan mencintai Eren dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apakah hari Sabtu nanti kau akan datang ke gereja?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Ah? Biasanya aku ikut misa di hari Minggu pagi." ujar Eren pelan.

"Kenapa tidak di hari Sabtu malam denganku? Aku ingin kita ikut misa bersama."

Jantung Eren berdetak lebih cepat saat Rivaille mengatakan hal itu. Rivaille mengajaknya untuk mengikuti misa bersama. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan? Padahal itu hanya ajakan untuk beribadah–berdua saja–di gereja yang sama dan tentu ada banyak orang yang akan datang selain mereka.

Tapi bolehkah Eren mengganggap ajakan Rivaille adalah sesuatu yang spesial? Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa debaran di jantungnya ini bukan perasaan kagum semata? Rasa ini semakin tumbuh di hati Eren, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan harus menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Apakah bisa ia menyatakan cinta kepada pemuda yang belum lama ia kenal?

.

.

_Bukankah mencintai dalam hati itu lebih menyakitkan?_

_Kau hanya bisa memendam rasa itu sendiri._

_Menyisakan secercah harapan agar ia menoleh padamu._

_Lalu membalas apa yang kau rasa._

_._

_Sang malaikat semakin terjebak dalam cinta buta._

_Menginginkan sang manusia untuk bersama dengannya walau itu mustahil._

_Bagai terjebak dalam taman bunga mawar yang indah._

_Tapi dipenuhi duri di sepanjang jalan._

_._

_._

"Iya. Aku akan datang di misa hari Sabtu, Sir Rivaille." ujar Eren yang tersenyum manis.

Rivaille tetap memasang wajah datarnya tapi terlihat segaris senyuman tipis di wajah datar itu. Eren yang melihatnya terkejut karena ia semakin terjerat pesona sosok pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang dan ia merasa tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya ia juga sudah jauh semakin larut dalam perasaan cinta ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari Sabtu." ujar Rivaille yang berjalan meninggalkan Eren.

"Eh? Anda langsung pergi, Sir?" tanya Eren sedikit kecewa.

Lucu juga melihat wajah anak manusia itu, Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara saat ini, hanya tatapan yang saling berbicara. Tatapan sejuta makna yang sulit melukiskan perasaan mereka saat ini.

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengatakan hal tadi. Sampai jumpa."

Akhirnya Rivaille benar-benar meninggalkan Eren sendiri di dalam gereja. Tapi Rivaille tidak melihat betapa merahnya wajah pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Sayang sekali ia melewatkan moment itu.

"Sir Rivaille..." gumam Eren.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian adalah hari Sabtu yang dinanti. Eren hanya bisa terdiam di sofa, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tapi yang pasti ia memikirkan tentang 'janji' bersama untuk bertemu di gereja saat misa malam ini. Wajah Eren langsung memerah karena memikirkan sosok Rivaille, rasanya ia ingin berguling-guling saja.

"Eren, tolong bantu itu di dapur." terdengar suara Carla dari dapur.

"Eh? Ah iya..." ujar Eren sedikit malas dan ia langsung bangun dari sofa.

Entah kenapa sekilas Eren seperti melihat sayap putih di luar jendela. Malaikat itu mengawasinya lagi. Ia tidak pernah bisa melihat malaikat itu seutuhnya, selalu saja terlewatkan begitu saja.

Tapi apa reaksinya jika ia bisa melihat sosok malaikat itu? Entahlah, Eren tidak memikirkan hal itu dengan detail dan memutuskan untuk membantu ibunya. Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat dari sosok malaikat bersayap putih yang mengawasinya.

.

.

_Harapan adalah keinginan terbesar yang ingin diraih._

_Seharusnya malaikat tidak merasakan harapan yang berbeda._

_Tapi demi mencapai cinta ini, sang malaikat rela berharap._

_Mencintai sang manusia seutuhnya._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan Eren memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja yang berada di dekat sekolahnya. Ia sudah meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi mengikuti misa malam ini. Tidak biasanya Eren mengikuti misa sendiri, biasanya ia selalu pergi dengan Armin dan Mikasa untuk mengikuti misa di hari Minggu pagi.

Eren terus berjalan dengan santai hingga sampai ke gereja, sudah ada banyak orang yang datang hingga gereja itu tampak lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam dan melihat mangkok kecil di depan pintu masuk yang berisi air suci. Ia mengambil air itu dengan jari lalu menatap ke arah salib Corpus yang terlihat dari dalam.

'Ya Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus. Amin.' batin Eren sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening lalu dada, pundak kiri dan diakhiri di pundak kanan.

Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam gereja dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, ada tempat untuknya dan ia segera menuju tempat itu. Saat ia duduk, Eren langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa pelan. Setelah selesai ia membuka kelopak matanya dan memperhatikan sekitar, ia terkejut saat melihat ke sebelah kanannya ada sosok yang ia harapkan.

"Sir Rivaille..." gumam Eren.

"Selamat malam Eren. Ternyata kau datang juga di hari ini." ujar Rivaille santai.

"I-iya. Kan aku sudah janji dengan Anda."

Rivaille memperhatikan wajah Eren yang memerah, wajah itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu misa dimulai. Sesekali Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal. Ia melihat Rivaille yang memejamkan matanya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, Sir Rivaille." panggil Eren.

Rivaille membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik ke arah Eren, sekali lagi hitam dan hijau bertemu. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya tatapan mata yang berusaha menyelami satu sama lain.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kau tahu saat menunggu misa, kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu. Bicara seperlunya saja ya." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Ah iya..."

Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren dan membelai rambut coklatnya lalu ia kembali memejamkan mata. Wajah Eren memerah saat Rivaille membelai rambutnya tadi, meski hanya beberapa detik tapi debaran jantungna terus terasa kencang.

Tapi Eren tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille sedang memikirkan hal yang lebih berat daripada misa. Eksistensi Rivaille sebagai malaikat dipertaruhkan. Jika ia melanggar aturan ia akan bernasib sama dengan Lucifer, tapi jika ia menuruti aturan ia telah membuang perasaannya sendiri dan akan menjalani hidup abadi dengan hampa.

Pilihan yang sulit...

.

.

_Kenapa harus dihadapkan dua pilihan yang berat?_

_Kenapa harus memilih hitam atau putih?_

_Kesucian sang malaikat semakin dipertanyakan._

_Kemanakah arah hidupnya?_

_._

_Cinta yang terus menggerogoti relung hati._

_Membutakan semua pilihan dan bertahan pada satu jalan._

_Jalan yang menurutnya membawa kebahagiaan._

_Jalan yang akan ia dan manusia itu lalui._

.

.

* * *

Setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu, misa hari ini telah selesai. Beberapa jemaat langsung meninggalkan gereja untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Eren melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sekarang baru jam delapan malam. Ia belum ingin pulang ke rumah.

Ia masih ingin berbincang dengan Rivaille.

Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama keluar dari gereja. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar gereja, Eren kembali menatap ke arah Rivaille. Sang pemuda yang lebih tua memang sangat mempesona di matanya. Tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dan wajah Eren langsung memerah. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Rivaille.

"Setelah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Tidak ada." Jawab Eren langsung.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Jantung Eren kembali berdetak kencang. Rivaille mengajaknya pergi bersama, semalam Eren mimpi apa hingga mendapatkan ajakan seperti ini. Boleh Eren menganggapnya sebagai kencan? Apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua dan tidak ada Mikasa atau Armin.

"Eh? A-ah... I-iya..."

Rivaille tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum ketika melihat anak manusia itu, wajah memerah Eren terlihat manis di hadapannya. Eren hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan senyuman tipis di wajah Rivaille. Dirinya semakin terjerat dalam pesona sang pemuda yang lebih tua.

Rivaille langsung menggenggam tangan Eren dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan gereja. Setidaknya inilah hal yang ingin Rivaille lakukan. Bisa menggenggam tangan orang yang ia cintai, merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang, menatap wajah orang yang dicintai dan menyimpannya dalam memori agar tidak pernah hilang.

Bukankah mencintai seseorang itu sederhana?

Tapi seharusnya malaikat tidak boleh menyicipi rasa ini karena mengurangi tingkat kesetiaannya kepada Tuhan. Seperti yang Rivaille lakukan saat ini, tingkat kesetiaan dirinya kepada Tuhan mungkin perlahan-lahan memudar.

'Tinggal 21 hari lagi.' batin Rivaille yang menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat.

Eren terkejut saat tangannya digenggam seperti ini, debaran jantungnya semakin kencang tapi ia merasa tangannya juga semakin sakit. Rivaille seolah-olah meremas tangannya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille seperti itu.

"Sir Rivaille. Tolong lepaskan..." pinta Eren.

"Eh? Ah, maafkan aku." ujar Rivaille yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Eren.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan tanpa berbicara, seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille dan berhenti berjalan. Rivaille yang merasakan Eren berhenti berjalan langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"A-aku..." gumam Eren pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Rivaille terdiam dan menunggu Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi Rivaille bisa merasakan sosok Nanaba yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Ia merasa Nanaba mengawasinya semakin ketat sejak ia menaruh perhatian kepada Eren.

'Apa itu perintah Irvin?' batin Rivaille.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menatap ke arah Eren dan entah ada angin apa, ia langsung saja mencium kening Eren. Eren terkejut hingga matanya membulat dan menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, tapi yang pasti tidak lama warna merah mendominasi wajah Eren.

"EH?!" Eren berteriak panik.

"Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ha-habisnya Sir... A-anda..."

Rivaille langsung saja memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda itu, Eren tidak bisa menolak pelukan itu dan membiarkan Rivaille memeluknya. Ia merasa sangat malu dan yakin debaran jantungnya bisa dirasakan oleh Rivaille. Tapi ia juga mndengar suara debaran jantung yang tenang, ia merasa damai mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi bersama." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalau kita meneruskan jalan-jalan kita besok siang apa kau keberatan?"

Wajah Eren semakin memerah karena Rivaille berbisik di telinganya. Eren mengangguk dan menatap wajah Rivaille dengan tatapan polosnya. Rivaille sedikit menjauh dari Eren dan pamit padanya. Eren tidak bertanya lebih lanjut akan kemanakah Rivaille atau bagaimana dengan pertemuan mereka.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan debaran jantung yang ia rasakan ini, rasanya sangat menyesakkan tapi membuatnya senang. Ia tidak keberatan dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini, meski orang yang ia cintai adalah pemuda juga tapi ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Rivaille.

'Aku memang mencintai Sir Rivaille.' batin Eren.

.

.

.

Rivaille terus berjalan meninggalkan Eren dan melihat sosok sang malaikat pengawas, Raguel yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dalam datar. Untung tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini, ia melihat Nanaba dan hendak melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" ujar Nanaba tiba-tiba.

Rivaille berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Nanaba. Sang malaikat hanya berwajah datar dan ia menghela napas. Rivaille tahu bahwa Nanaba memiliki hak untuk bertanya seperti ini, lagipula ia juga sudah siap jika ditanya seperti ini oleh malaikat lain.

"Aku sudah yakin. Baik kau dan Irvin sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikanku." jawab Rivaile.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatan malaikat agung Michael."

"Aku tidak meremehkannya, hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kukatakan saja."

"Kalau Tuhan dan malaikat agung Michael tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kau berada dalam bahaya. Kau hanya akan mengulangi tragedi seperti Lucifer."

"Tumben kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, Nanaba."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Irvin. Dari wajahmu, aku bisa menebak bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganku."

Nanaba hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Rivaille tersenyum dan ia mengeluarkan sayap putihnya. Sayap putih Rivaille memang berbeda dengan malaikat lainnya. Ia melirik ke arah Nanaba dan meninggalkannya, ia akan ke surga untuk bertemu dengan Irvin. Nanaba memutuskan untuk menyusul, lagipula ia sendiri sudah melihat apa yang Rivaille lakukan selama ini.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di tempat mereka berasal yaitu surga. Nanaba langsung mengajak Rivaille untuk bertemu dengan Irvin. Irvin sudah sadar akan kedatangan mereka berdua dan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ah Sariel dan Raguel. Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Irvin.

"Sariel ingin bertemu dengan Anda." ujar Nanaba.

Irvin menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan berwibawa seperti biasa, sedangkan Rivaille menatapnya cuek. Rivaille menghela napas dan memberikan sebuah catatan kepada Irvin. Catatan tentang para manusia yang ada di muka bumi juga catatan kematian milik Eren. Tinggal 21 hari lagi kematian Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille harus mencabut nyawanya.

Tapi apakah bisa Rivaille melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik?

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu aku memanggilmu karena apa." ujar Irvin.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pura-pura tahu." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau tahu bahwa tugasmu di dunia tinggal 21 hari lagi. Aku tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini."

Rivaille tetap diam dan melirik ke arah Nanaba, ia yakin Nanaba pasti memberikan laporan kepada Irvin. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai malaikat pengawas, tapi ia merasa kesal juga karena keinginannya itu sudah diketahui.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Sariel. Belum terlambat, kau tidak usah mengikuti jejak Lucifer yang mengkhianati kita," ujar Irvin. "Kau lebih baik memilih mengikuti Tuhan dan melepaskan emosi manusia yang kau rasakan. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Irvin, ia menghela napas dan langsung meninggalkan mereka. Nanaba ingin mencegahnya tapi apa daya, Rivaille sudah pergi jauh. Irvin hanya terdiam melihatnya dan menghela napas.

"Wah wah, sepertinya Sariel melakukan sesuatu seenaknya ya."

Terdengar sebuah suara, Irvin menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sosok dua malaikat itu. Malaikat yang memilki posisi tinggi seperti dirinya juga, bersama dengannya mereka bertiga disebut sebagai ketiga malaikat agung. Sang malaikat penyembuh yaitu Rafael dan sang malaikat pembawa kabar sukacita yaitu Gabriel.

"Kurasa kau jangan menyudutkan Sariel, Michael. Kau juga Rafael." ujar malaikat Gabriel yang memiliki nama untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai Mike.

"Eh? Aku tidak menyudutkannya, aku hanya penasaran saja," ujar malaikat Rafael yang memiliki nama untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai Hanji. "Yang menyudutkannya sudah jelas adalah sang malaikat perang Michael."

"Aku tidak pernah menyudutkan siapapun," ujar Irvin. "Aku hanya mengingatkannya."

"Kurasa tinggal beberapa hari lagi untuk melihat apa yang akan Sariel lakukan." ujar Mike.

"Aku masih berharap padanya bahwa ia akan memberikan kejutan. Kurasa kau jangan menghalangi kesenanganku, Michael." ujar Hanji santai.

Irvin hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua rekannya apalagi malaikat Rafael. Ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua rekannya itu tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama. Justru mereka bertiga memiliki posisi yang penting dan terkuat.

Nanaba yang masih ada di dekat mereka hanya terdiam dan melirik ke arah lain. Ia yang selama ini mengawasi Rivaille tahu bahwa Rivaille memiliki rasa terhadap Eren. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille sampai mencintai seorang manusia.

'Kalau hal seperti ini terus berlanjut, tugas Yehudiel juga akan berantakan.' batin Nanaba.

Sedangkan Rivaille sudah kembali ke muka bumi, ia mengerti maksud Irvin tapi ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung saja pergi, toh ia masih memiliki tugas di dunia.

Apakah... ia masih bisa melaksanakan tugasnya itu?

Perasaan Rivaille kepada Eren sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan ia tidak ingin rasa ini hilang. Ia memang tidak tahu pendapat Eren tentang dirinya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin 'cinta' yang ia rasakan bisa ia pertahankan tanpa harus dihancurkan oleh orang lain.

'Apakah bisa aku mencintainya dan melindunginya sampai akhir ajalnya?' batin Rivaille.

.

.

_Tersisa sedikit waktu untuk bersama dengan sang manusia._

_Ia yang bertarung dengan waktu._

_Ia yang menginginkan cinta dalam waktu sekejab._

_Bisakah ia mendapatkannya?_

_._

_Tanpa mereka sadari takdir seolah mempermainkan mereka._

_Sang malaikat dan manusia mencintai seseorang yang salah._

_Bahkan perasaan itu belum terbalas._

_Layaknya bunga yang belum mekar dan dinanti mekarnya._

_._

_._

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi...^^

Memang cari referensinya makin sulit dan aku sedikit terhambat karena itu, dan karena baru beres UTS aku langsung mengetik ini. Semoga saja kalian semua suka dan maaf jika ada yang salah, karena aku memang tidak mengerti salah satu ajaran agama yang kuketik disini..^^

Terima kasih kepada semua yang memberi review maupun silent reader, maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Unforgivable Love**

* * *

.

.

_Waktu sang manusia tinggal sedikit lagi._

_Dan sang malaikat hanya bisa mengawasi._

_Menunggu waktu sebelum ajal manusia itu tiba._

_Memedam cinta yang tidak tersampaikan._

_._

_._

Tinggal 20 hari lagi waktu Eren Jaeger untuk hidup di dunia sebelum ajalnya tiba. Sang malaikat hanya bisa mengawasi manusia yang ia cintai tanpa mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi apakah bisa ia terus mencintai manusia yang waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi? Apakah ia bisa bertahan kepada cinta itu?

Cinta yang dirasakan sang malaikat adalah hal yang baru baginya, apalagi mereka adalah eksistensi yang seharusnya mengabdikan diri kepada Tuhan. Apakah Sariel pantas mencintai manusia? Apakah ia pantas merasakan perasaan 'fana' ini?

Seandainya saja ia bukan malaikat dan ia adalah manusia, maka ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal rumit seperti ini. Ia bisa dengan bebas memeluk remaja itu dalam rengkuhannya tanpa harus menyembunyikan apapun. Yang bisa Rivaille lakukan hanya mengawasi Eren dari kejauhan, berharap bahwa manusia yang ia cintai itu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia seperti berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa ajal Eren akan tiba dalam waktu 20 hari lagi. Bagai mengharapkan hal yang mustahil.

Ketika saatnya tiba, apakah Rivaille dapat mencabut nyawa Eren? Apakah ia hanya akan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba?

Tidak!

Ingin sekali ia melakukan sebaliknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukan kepada Eren bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Tapi hal itu akan merusak sistem yang sudah diatur Tuhan atas kehidupan manusia, Rivaille tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia harus bersikap profesional dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tapi, apakah dengan mencintai manusia Rivaille masih bisa disebut sebagai malaikat?

Rivaille tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain berharap bahwa waktu itu berputar lambat agar hari esok tidak datang. Ia tidak bisa setiap hari menghitung waktu kapan Eren akan meninggal.

Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang manusia.

'Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?' batin Rivaille.

.

.

_Ketika kata-kata tidak bisa diucapkan._

_Ketika mulut ini serasa terkunci._

_Hanya bisa berharap keselamatan dirinya._

_Walau akhirnya tahu itu semua mustahil._

_._

_Sang malaikat yang berharap waktu terhenti._

_Demi melihat manusia yang dikasihinya._

_Ketika cintanya tidak bisa diungkapkan._

_Apakah sang manusia menyadari perasaannya?_

_._

_._

.

.

.

Hari ini Eren berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Mikasa. Seperti biasa Eren tidak merasakan apa-apa, meski terkadang ia penasaran dengan sosok malaikat yang mampu ia lihat. Entah kenapa ia bisa melihat sosok suci itu.

Sedangkan sang malaikat hanya bisa mengawasinya dari atas. Helai-helai sayap putih itu sebagai saksi atas eksistensi dirinya yang suci. Mengawasi setiap gerakan manusia yang hidupnya tidak lama lagi adalah tugas Sariel, tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin mencabut nyawa Eren. Bahkan ia berharap waktu tidak akan berputar agar ia bisa melihat Eren lebih lama.

Manik hitam itu hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan, berharap manusia yang ia cintai menyadari perasaannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung dan Rivaille selalu menyamar menjadi manusia. Tentu Eren tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah malaikat.

Manik hitam dan manik hijau bertemu, tidak ada ucapan yang keluar. Rivaille sedikit terkejut melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang dari hadapan Eren. Eren terkejut dan berhenti berjalan demi mencari lagi sosok malaikat yang ia lihat, tapi tidak ada sosok makhluk itu.

Mikasa terdiam melihat Eren yang berhenti dan langsung mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menatap bingung ke arah sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam dan memandang langit.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh? Ah, Mikasa. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Eren.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, nanti telat."

Mikasa berjalan lebih dulu daripada Eren dan pemuda itu mulai menyusulnya, tapi Eren masih saja memikirkan sosok malaikat yang ia lihat tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan rambut hitam sang malaikat. Padahal ia belum pernah bertemu malaikat itu secara langsung.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang kembali mengawasi Eren dari atas hanya bisa memandangnya. Ia belum ingin Eren tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat Eren akan mengetahui sosok aslinya sebagai malaikat.

'Apa aku hanya bisa berdiam diri saja?' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Sore hari telah tiba dan sekarang Eren bisa pulang bersama dengan Armin dan Mikasa. Sudah jarang sekali mereka pulang bersama karena Mikasa dan Armin sibuk dengan kegiatan club. Ketika mereka bisa pulang bersama, Eren merasa senang sekali.

Mereka hendak berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah tapi entah kenapa disana terlihat sedikit ramai daripada biasanya, beberapa gadis berkumpul disana. Karena penasaran, Eren berjalan lebih cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pria berbaju serba putih dan berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sir Rivaille!" pekik Eren terkejut.

Rivaille langsung menoleh ke arah Eren dan menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya, beberapa gadis tampak heboh karena Eren mengenal pria yang ada disini. Mikasa dan Armin sudah berada di dekat Eren.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, dia itu-"

"Eren, kau mengenalnya kan? Maukah kau mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya salah satu gadis yang menyela ucapan Eren.

Rivaille menghela napas karena ia merasa tidak senang dengan situasi yang ada, ia langsung saja berjalan mendekati Eren. Tangan sang pemuda itu digenggam Rivaille dan ia langsung membawa Eren menjauh dari gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Semuanya terkejut melihat tindakan Rivaille itu, terutama Mikasa.

"Hei! Tunggu, Eren!" Mikasa berusaha memanggil Eren dan menyusulnya.

Armin langsung saja menyusul Mikasa demi menenangkan gadis itu. Armin menatap Mikasa yang terlihat sedikit kesal itu.

"Mungkin ada suatu urusan diantara mereka. Apa kau akan menunggu Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Iya. Aku akan menunggunya," jawab Mikasa. "Aku tidak habis pikir, pria asing itu langsung menarik Eren begitu saja."

Sedangkan Rivaille dan Eren terus saja berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Eren melirik ke arah tangannya dan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, sedari tadi ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Padahal Rivaille baru saja menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

"Si-Sir... Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Eren.

"Kau ikut denganku saja." jawab Rivaille datar.

Eren tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Rivaille, tapi satu hal yang pasti debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Rivaille menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, ia merasa tangannya hangat. Apakah boleh ia berharap Rivaille terus menggenggam tangannya seperti ini?

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren malu.

Tidak lama mereka berhenti di depan gereja, Rivaille yakin tidak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka di tempat seperti ini. Suasana gereja juga terlihat sedikit sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam gereja.

"Ah, Sir Rivaille..." panggil Eren dengan suara pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Itu. Ta-tangan Anda..."

Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren dan menatap tangan mereka yang masih saling menyatu, dengan perlahan Rivaille melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Eren. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Eren yang memerah, terlihat manis sekali.

Eren tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Rivaille, jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang dan ia memilih untuk menunduk saja. Tapi jangan salahkan Rivaille untuk hal yang selanjutnya terjadi. Eren merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipinya, ia mulai berani menatap Rivaille dan terdiam merasakan tangan Rivaille membelai pipinya.

"Ah..." gumam Eren.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan lembut.

Eren tidak bisa menjawab dan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Tatapan mata Rivaille itu mampu membuatnya terhanyut dalam pesonanya, entahlah Rivaille seperti magnet yang membuatnya ingin berada di dekatnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya dua warna itu yang saling bertemu. Rivaille melepaskan tangannya yang membelai pipi Eren dan ia menatap Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Sebenarnya ia memanggil Eren bukan tanpa tujuan, ia ingin mengatakan hal yang penting. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menyelamatkan Eren apapun yang terjadi, bahkan ia akan berusaha menghindarkan Eren dari kematiannya.

"Sir Rivaille?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Eren." ujar Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?"

"Dalam keadaan apapun, aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meninggal."

Eren terdiam dan bingung mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Pria yang lebih pendek itu langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat. Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan debaran di jantungnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia membiarkan Rivaille terus memeluknya seperti ini.

Tidak tahan...

Eren tidak tahan ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Rivaille. Tapi apakah Rivaille akan menerimanya? Apa Rivaille tidak merasa aneh atau jijik terhadapnya? Eren hanya takut menerima penolakan yang luar biasa dari Rivaille.

Ia takut.

Memikirkan hal seperti itu saja membuat Eren merinding. Rivaille yang memeluknya bisa merasakan tubuh Eren sedikit gemetaran, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Eren yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Si-Sir Rivaille... Apakah aku ini aneh?" tanya Eren balik.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"A-aku menyukai Anda, Sir Rivaille."

Rivaille yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia hanya bermimpi saja? Ia membelai wajah Eren yang memerah itu, sosok Eren di hadapannya ini nyata dan kata-katanya tadi juga nyata.

"Apakah ucapanmu itu benar?"

"I-Iya..."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku... merasa nyaman dengan Anda. Dan di mataku Anda selalu bercahaya. A-aku... Ah? Apakah aku aneh, Sir Rivaille?"

Wajah Eren seperti ingin menangis, tapi rona merah di pipinya itu membuatnya semakin manis. Rivaille tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eren. Bercahaya ya? Malaikat memang makhluk yang bercahaya jadi wajar saja jika Rivaille seperti itu, tapi mana mungkin Rivaille mengatakan hal itu kepada Eren.

Belum. Belum saatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tidak aneh, Eren. Karena aku juga menyukaimu." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?"

Sekarang giliran Eren yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, wajahnya yang sudah merona semakin merona dan ia tampak malu. Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai rambut Eren. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Eren, ia lebih tidak menyangka saat Eren yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ternyata perasaan mereka sama.

Rivaille tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren. Eren hanya bisa menatap manik hitam yang bagai menghipnotis dirinya, setelah itu ia membiarkan ketika Rivaille mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut sebagai salam awal perasaan mereka ini terasa indah.

Tidak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Eren yang memerah. Ia tidak peduli jika tadi ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, baginya ia bisa mencintai Eren sekarang. Setidaknya dalam 20 hari terakhir ini, Rivaille bisa mencintai Eren dengan leluasa.

Tapi Rivaille bisa merasakan hawa malaikat lain yang mengawasinya, ia tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia menatap wajah Eren yang memerah dan membelai rambut coklat itu.

"Pada awalnya aku kemari untuk memberitahumu untuk hati-hati, tapi kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku sampai terkejut." ujar Rivaille.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam Eren.

"Tidak apa. Sampai jumpa lagi, Eren."

"I-iya."

Rivaille tersenyum lalu pamit kepada Eren. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa memandang punggung Rivaille yang mulai menjauh, ia menyentuh lagi bibirnya. Sentuhan lembut itu masih terasa di bibirnya, wajahnya sangat memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Satu-satunya jalan pulang ke rumah dengan melewati sekolah.

"Eren!"

Eren terkejut saat mendengar suara Mikasa ketika ia hampir di dekat sekolah, gadis itu langsung mendekatinya begitu juga Armin. Terlihat sekali raut cemas di wajah Mikasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Orang itu tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh denganmu, kan?" tanya Mikasa bertubi-tubi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa membuat Eren teringat dengan ciumannya dan Rivaille. Apalagi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, membuatnya merasa malu. Mikasa dan Armin bingung melihat wajah Eren yang sedikit memerah.

"Katakan, apa yang orang itu lakukan?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Ayo kita pulang." ujar Eren berusaha menghidari pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kurasa kau jangan bertanya seperti itu pada Eren. Kupikir ia memiliki satu atau dua rahasia yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan, bahkan kepada kita sahabatnya." ujar Armin.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

'Ternyata Sariel sudah berani mengambil langkah seperti itu.' batin Nanaba.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana, Raguel." ujar Rivaille.

Sekarang Rivaille berada di jalanan yang cukup sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Nanaba mulai memperlihatkan sosoknya dan mendekati Rivaille. Malaikat ini hanya bisa memandang Rivaille dan merasakan hal yang berbeda, cahaya milik Rivaille tidak seterang dahulu.

"Cahayamu mulai meredup, Sariel." gumam Nanaba.

"Begitukah?" tanya Rivaille datar.

"Aku serius, Sariel. Kau mulai melawan perintah Tuhan. Jika seperti ini terus, kau akan bernasib sama seperti Lucifer dan menjadi _fallen angel._"

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan aku memilih apa yang aku inginkan. Kurasa, kau juga tidak akan tinggal diam dan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Irvin, bukan? Lakukan saja hal sesukamu."

Rivaille mulai berjalan meninggalkan Nanaba. Sang malaikat pengawas tidak bisa menahan gejolak cinta yang dirasakan sang malaikat kematian. Hanya ada sebuah tatapan sendu dari sang malaikat pengawas dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke surga, ia ingin mengabarkan apa yang telah terjadi.

'Aku akan mencintai Eren bagaimanapun caranya.' batin Rivaille.

.

.

_Ketika cinta mereka bersatu rasanya indah._

_Tapi ini bukan kisah dengan akhir yang indah._

_Masih banyak kesulitan untuk mencintai sang manusia._

_Sang malaikat tidak peduli dengan semua itu._

_._

_Cahaya dirinya sebagai korban._

_Terkikis sedikit demi sedikit terbawa nafsu dunia._

_Hanya menunggu waktu saja._

_Kapankah sang malaikat menjadi fallen angel?_

_._

_._

Sedangkan di surga, ketiga malaikat agung ini sedang berkumpul. Memang Michael yang memiliki tugas paling berat, tapi bukan berarti Gabriel dan Rafael tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Permisi, malaikat agung Michael." panggil Nanaba.

"Ah, Raguel. Sepertinya kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." ujar Irvin.

"Ini tentang Sariel..."

"Hmm, kenapa lagi dengan Sariel?" tanya Hanji penasaran.

"Dia... sudah semakin jauh dari Tuhan. Aku bisa merasakan cahayanya semakin redup." ujar Nanaba lagi.

Ketiga malaikat ini tampak terkejut mendengarnya, mereka saling berpandangan dan hanya bisa terdiam. Mike yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi mereka mulai bersuara, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah Sariel selama ini dan prediksinya benar.

"Jadi cahaya Sariel mulai meredup ya. Kalau seperti ini terus tidak ada bedanya ia dengan iblis." gumam Mike. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Michael?"

"Kurasa kita hanya bisa mengawasinya." gumam Irvin.

"Apa aku perlu bertindak?" tanya Hanji.

"Rafael, kau lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa saja. Demikian juga Gabriel dan Raguel. Aku harap tidak ada diantara kalian yang campur tangan dalam urusan Sariel." ujar Irvin lagi.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan Sariel yang mulai kehilangan cahaya?" tanya Mike.

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir. Jika waktunya tiba aku akan bertindak. Tidak, mungkin akan kusuruh Yehudiel untuk bertindak."

Nanaba terdiam mendengar keputusan Irvin, entah kenapa ia merasa Irvin seperti menanggapi masalah ini dengan santai. Ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang malaikat agung itu, tapi ia berusaha melakukan perintahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan melakukan tugas seperti biasa." ujar Nanaba yang pergi dari hadapan ketiga malaikat agung ini dan memutuskan ke dunia untuk kembali mengawasi Sariel.

"Apa kau serius, Michael? Cahaya bagi kita-malaikat- adalah eksistensi tersendiri. Jika cahaya Sariel redup berarti ia sudah tidak bisa disebut malaikat. Cepat atau lambat ia akan-" belum selesai Mike menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hanji langsung melanjutkannya.

"Ia akan berubah menjadi _fallen angel. _Apa Lucifer yang mempengaruhinya?" gumam Hanji. "Tidak. Kurasa ada hal lain yang mempengaruhi Sariel, aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuat cahaya Sariel meredup."

"Cinta." jawab Irvin.

"Eh?"

"Ia mencintai seorang manusia yang hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi."

Hanji dan Mike terdiam mendengar ucapan Irvin. Berarti Rivaille telah jatuh cinta kepada manusia, ia telah membuka lubang dosanya sendiri. Hanji hanya menghela napas mendengarnya dan terdiam, bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar mengenai kondisi Rivaille.

"Yang kutahu, Sariel melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia lakukan. Semua hanya tinggal masalah waktu." gumam Mike.

Irvin setuju dengan pernyataan Mike itu, ia terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain. Ia tahu Rivaille telah memilih jalan yang salah, ia hanya akan menanti saat yang tepat. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu dan sekarang tinggal 18 hari lagi sebelum ajal Eren tiba. Rivaille berusaha melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan Eren. Setidaknya di sisa waktu yang ada, ia ingin memiliki kenangan dengan Eren.

Seperti sore hari ini dimana ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Eren. Ia memang tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada Eren kapan ia akan datang, ia memutuskan untuk datang sendiri sebagai kejutan. Ia melihat sosok Eren yang berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkejut melihat sosoknya.

"Sir Rivaille..." ujar Eren dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar sebelum kuantar kau pulang?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah? I-iya."

Wajah Eren tampak memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Rivaille tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Eren pergi. Setidaknya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota bagus juga. Mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan, tidak berpegangan tangan.

Mata Eren melirik ke arah tangan Rivaille, ia ingin merasakan tangan hangat itu menyentuh tangannya. Bolehkah ia berharap merasakan sentuhan itu? Jari Eren mulai menyentuh tangan Rivaille, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren dan melihat wajah manusia itu yang memerah.

"A-Apa boleh kalau aku menggenggam tangan Anda, Sir Rivaille?" tanya Eren malu.

"Tentu." jawab Rivaille yang menggenggam tangan Eren.

Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju taman. Memang sedari tadi banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka, tapi mereka tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Apalah arti dari sebuah tatapan yang merendahkan itu?

Tidak lama mereka sampai di taman, mereka berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi taman dan langit sore terlihat indah. Warna orange memenuhi langit, terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah ini yang namanya keindahan dunia?

"Langitnya indah ya, Sir Rivaille." ujar Eren.

"Iya." jawab Rivaille datar yang menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat.

Entah kenapa Rivaille tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain sendu. Di langit sore yang berwarna orange seperti ini, ia selalu memasang wajah sendu. Mengingat waktu Eren tinggal 18 hari lagi, mengingat langit orange yang selalu menampakkan warna ketika matahari akan terbenam.

Bukankah kematian Eren adalah kematian yang ingin Rivaille hindari?

Ia selalu berharap bahwa hari itu, sore itu tidak akan pernah datang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya. Genggaman tangan Rivaille semakin erat, membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sir Rivaille?"

"Eren, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa langit sore itu membawa nuansa yang mengerikan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Sore akan berganti menjadi malam. Lalu... Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Eren tampak tidak mengerti tapi ia merasa Rivaille memiliki suatu hal yang disembunyikan. Lagipula, ia juga belum mengetahui asal-usul tentang Rivaille. Mereka sudah berpacaran tapi tidak tahu tentang diri masing-masing, bukankah itu tidak wajar?

"Sir Rivaille. Apakah... aku boleh tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang dirimu?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut. Eren tidak bisa menutupi debaran jantungnya yang sangat kencang, rasanya ia malu sekali diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi di satu sisi, ia juga menyukainya.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal setelah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, katakan juga tentang dirimu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah eksisitensi yang seharusnya mengabdi pada Tuhan."

Eren terdiam dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Rivaille itu. Mengabdi kepada Tuhan? Apakah Rivaille seorang Pastur seperti Pastur yang ada di gereja? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah Pastur tidak boleh memiliki rasa cinta karena seharusnya ia menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya demi mengabdi kepada Tuhan.

Kesimpulan yang naif.

Tapi lebih baik ia bertahan pada kesimpulan itu sebelum mengetahui kenyataan lainnya.

.

.

_Sang malaikat terjerat semakin dalam._

_Lubang dosa yang ia buat semakin besar._

_Biarkan diri ini dilumuri dosa._

_Asalkan bisa mencintainya walau itu salah._

_._

_Hanya menghitung waktu sebelum semua terlambat._

_Tidak ada yang tahu permainan seperti apa takdir itu._

_Sang pemain biarlah bermain dengan takdir._

_Sebelum akhirnya mereka akan hancur._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya aku bisa update chapter ketiga...^^

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca dan memberi review, aku merasa senang sekali dengan dukungan kalian semua.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah saat pengetikan chapter ini, dataku hilang dan tentu saja pengetikan pertama dengan yang baru tidak sama persis. Tapi aku sudah berusaha agar inti ceritanya tetap sama.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Unforgivable Love**

* * *

.

.

_Rahasia yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan._

_Mulut yang seharusnya terkunci._

_Jangan biarkan kata-kata itu keluar._

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat._

_._

_Ketika sang malaikat semakin jauh dari Tuhan._

_Pertanda bahwa eksistensinya hampir dipertanyakan._

_Untuk apa dia hidup?_

_Untuk apa dia mencintai?_

_._

_._

Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang kekasih berwajah sendu seperti itu, tidak seperti Rivaille yang biasanya selalu terlihat menenangkannya.

Bukankah seseorang memiliki masalahnya sendiri?

Eren berusaha memaklumi hal itu dan memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal apa yang sebaiknya ia tanyakan kepada Rivaille. Ia mencapai kesimpulan bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang Pastur. Satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa seorang Pastur tidak bisa menikah, mereka mengabdikan dirinya untuk Tuhan hingga akhir hayat mereka.

'Apakah Sir Rivaille seorang Pastur? Jika iya, kenapa ia mencintaiku?' batin Eren.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat matahari yang terbenam. Entah kenapa suasana terasa berbeda daripada biasanya, langit terlihat lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Mungkin akan hujan atau apa, Eren tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Sedangkan Rivaille hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Eren dengan ekspresi yang entah apa. Sang pemuda berambut hitam hanya bisa membelai rambut coklat Eren dengan lembut dan memegang pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah malam. Atau kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa, Sir Rivaille." ujar Eren yang tersenyum dan ia pamit meninggalkan Rivaille.

Sedangkan Rivaille terdiam dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah luar. Sepertinya langit tampak seperti penggambaran diri Rivaille. Sang malaikat yang seharusnya menjadi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang suci berganti menjadi makhluk yang hina. Secara tidak langsung Rivaille sudah meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai malaikat kematian, ia bahkan mulai berani mencintai seorang manusia.

Ketika malaikat disuruh memilih untuk tetap mengabdi kepada Tuhan atau membangkang dan mencintai manusia, Rivaille memilih untuk mencintai manusia. Pilihan yang tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika dilihat dari sisi perasaan, tapi pilihan Rivaille dianggap sangat salah oleh sebagian besar malaikat.

"Kau selalu saja mengawasiku, Nanaba." ujar Rivaille.

Sang malakat pengawas hanya terdiam dan menatap sosok Rivaille, perlahan ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di samping Rivaille. Ia kembali menatap Rivaille dan menghela napas, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk mencegah Rivaille memilih jalan yang salah tapi tetap saja Rivaille tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami, Sariel?" tanya Nanaba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Dengan pilihanmu itu kau seperti mengulang tragedi yang Lucifer ciptakan. Kau membuat semuanya kesulitan dengan jalan pilihanmu, Sariel. Terutama kau akan sangat memberatkan tugas Yehudiel nanti."

Rivaille menghela napas mendengar ucapan Nanaba. Peduli amat dengan pemikiran orang lain terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak peduli dan menginginkan hal yang ia raih selama ini, cinta. Ketika ia sudah berhasil mendapatkannya ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggu jalannya, bahkan jika itu sang malaikat agung sendiri.

Bukankah malakat memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih? Ia tahu bahwa pilihannya sangat beresiko dan salah, tapi inilah yang ia rasakan. Ia baru saja teringat bahwa Yehudiel memiliki tugas yang cukup berat jika ia melalaikan tugasnya.

"Biarkan saja aku dengan keputusanku sendiri."

Rivaille langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Nanaba sendirian, ia tidak peduli dengan rekannya yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya dan rela menerima hukuman yang ada. Ia tahu pilihannya itu salah dan tidak mungkin ia bisa terlepas dari jerat cinta ini.

Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Eren.

Sedangkan Nanaba hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Rivaille, ia menghela napas melihat Rivaille yang tidak bisa diatur untuk kembali ke arah yang benar. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya Rivaille semakin lama semakin redup dan sampai tahap dimana sosok Rivaille hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

'Sariel.' batin Nanaba.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Irvin, Hanji dan Mike sedang berdiri dan membicarakan sesuatu. Ketiga malaikat agung ini memiliki banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan, bukan hanya mengurusi satu masalah saja. Apalagi Irvin, sebagai malaikat agung dengan posisi tertinggi dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar bagi seluruh kehidupan. Bisa dibilang ia seperti kaki tangan Tuhan.

Irvin bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap salah satu rekannya yaitu Rivaille. Cahaya malaikat itu adalah kebanggaan sekaligus eksistensi mereka dalam mengabdi kepada Tuhan. Jika cahaya salah satu malaikat redup, Irvin bisa menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menghukum sang malaikat itu. Bahkan jika harus berperang sekalipun, ia akan mengerahkan segala pasukan untuk mengalahkan Rivaille.

"Sepertinya Sariel sudah semakin jauh dari Tuhan." gumam Mike.

"Kau juga merasakannya, Mike?" tanya Hanji.

"Iya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Michael?"

Irvin hanya terdiam dan ia menatap ke arah kedua rekannya, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Ekspresi Irvin saat ini bisa dibilang sama seperti ekspresi ketika menghadapi Lucifer, sepertinya ia sudah memantapkan diri akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Rivaille.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Hanji.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Sariel sudah semakin jauh dari Tuhan dan aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai malaikat tertinggi, melawannya atau memaksanya kembali. Tunggu saja ketika hari itu tiba." ujar Irvin.

.

.

_Tidak ada ampun bagi seseorang yang berkhianat._

_Ketika cahaya sang malaikat semakin redup._

_Eksistensinya semakin tidak jelas._

_Ia sudah semakin jauh dari Tuhan._

_._

_Katakan dengan cara apa ciptaan Tuhan hidup?_

_Katakan dengan cara apa malaikat menjalankan tugasnya?_

_Ketika semuanya menjadi pertanyaan baginya._

_Sang malaikat agung akan memutuskan hukuman untuknya._

_._

_._

* * *

Hari-hari cepat sekali berlalu dan sekarang tinggal satu minggu lagi waktu menjelang kematian Eren. Rivaille selalu berusaha melindungi Eren apapun yang terjadi agar anak itu tidak merasakan kematian atau segala hal yang berbahaya.

Sebut saja Rivaille itu terlalu berlebihan tapi ia sudah tahu dengan cara apa Eren akan meninggal dan ia yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi ia bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menghentikan waktu atau apa, waktu tetap berputar hingga sekarang tinggal satu minggu lagi waktu yang tersisa.

'Waktuku tidak banyak.' batin Rivaille.

Sekarang ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah Eren, seperti biasa ia ingin menjemput Eren dan mengajak pemuda itu pergi bersama. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah di taman atau di cafe dan sebagainya. Tentu saja karena ia malaikat, ia tidak memiliki rumah di dunia manusia. Untung saja Eren tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu.

Tidak lama ia melihat beberapa murid keluar dari gerbang, sepertinya sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Ia melihat sosok Eren yang berjalan sendirian, sepertinya ia sedang tidak bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia melirik ke arah Eren dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Eren terkejut melihat sosok Rivaille yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sir Rivaille..." panggil Eren.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut coklat Eren. Eren terkejut dengan tindakan itu dan wajahnya memerah, ia menatap ke arah Rivaille yang berada di sampingnya dan tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Eren hanya bisa menunduk malu tapi mereka berdua mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari." ujar Rivaille.

"Bukannya Sir Rivaille juga sering menemuiku sepulang sekolah?" gumam Eren.

Rivaille terdiam saja mendengar ucapan itu, sebenarnya ia selalu mengawasi Eren 24 jam. Setiap hari ia mengawasi pemuda yang ia cintai itu dan berusaha menjaganya agar tidak terluka, tapi hal yang paling Rivaille hindari akan terjadi dalam tujuh hari ke depan.

Tujuh hari itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, justru di waktu sesingkat ini Rivaille harus bisa melakukan sesuatu agar tidak merenggut nyawa Eren. Ia sudah rela jika ia akan menerima hukuman dari Irvin atau bahkan jika ia harus melawan seluruh pasukan malaikat yang ada. Ia akan terus mempertahankan cinta yang ada.

"Sir..."

"Sir Rivaille..."

Rivaille terdiam saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ia melihat Eren menatapnya dalam diam. Sekarang meraka berada di dekat gereja yang selalu mereka datangi. Suasana di sekitar gereja tidak terasa ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang kesana. Eren melihat ke gereja itu dan pintu gereja terbuka, ia melihat sosok sang Pastur yang sedang keluar.

"Ah, kalian berdua. Selamat sore." ujar sang Pastur.

"Selamat sore, Bapa." ujar Eren.

Rivaille terkejut ketika melihat sosok Pastur itu, tentu saja ia sudah mengenal dengan baik siapa sosok itu. Ia hanya menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha tidak bertatapan dengan Pastur itu. Eren tersenyum ke arah sang Pastur dan ia melirik ke dalam gereja.

"Bapa, sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang datang?" tanya Eren.

"Sepertinya tidak. Apa kau ingin ke dalam?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya akan datang saat misa berikutnya."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau melihat ke dalam. Kau bilang ingin mencoba membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini bukan?"

"Apa aku bisa meminjamnya?"

"Tentu saja. Biarkan biarawati yang menunjukkan letak perpustakaan padamu."

"Terima kasih Bapa."

Eren memutuskan masuk ke dalam gereja untuk menemui biarawati dan meminjam buku disana. Rivaille terdiam dan melipat kedua tangannya, ia tahu pasti ada maksudnya sang Pastur mengatakan hal itu pada Eren agar mereka bisa berdua disini. Rivaille menghela napas dan menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Aku memang sering sekali tapi jarang bertemu dengan Pastur. Ketika aku bertemu, aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi Pastur. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Irvin?" tanya Rivaille.

Irvin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Ia menatap ke arah rekannya, sang malakat pencabut nyawa. Tatapan Irvin bisa dibilang tatapan yang membawa kabar buruk, tidak ada senyuman atau wajah yang tenang disana. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi kekecewaan disana.

"Kau tahu betapa aku kecewanya dengan kau, Sariel." ujar Irvin.

"Ini pilihanku. Kau sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikan pilihanku." jawab Rivaille.

"Apa manusia itu begitu berarti untukmu?"

"Iya, karena aku mencintainya."

"Bagaimana cintamu untuk Tuhan? Kau melupakan hal itu, Sariel. Cahayamu sudah semakin redup dan eksistensimu sebagai malaikat sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Aku hanya perlu untuk memusnahkan dirimu secepatnya."

"Begitukah? Kau akan melawanku seperti saat kau melawan Lucifer?"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil keputusan itu. Aku melakukannya demi seluruh umat manusia, malaikat dan kebaikan kau juga."

Rivaille menghela napas dan ia hendak meninggalkan Irvin dengan masuk ke dalam gereja untuk menyusul Eren. Irvin terdiam dan memperhatikan Rivaille baik-baik, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengulang tragedi seperti Lucifer. Baginya itu adalah catatan kelam dalam sejarah yang seharusnya disimpan, tapi Rivaille seperti membuka luka lama yang membuatnya teringat kejadian itu.

Apakah rasa abdi malaikat bisa semakin memudar?

"Sariel, kau akan merasakan akibat dari pilihanmu itu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Rivaille sudah masuk ke dalam gereja dan ia berusaha mencari perpustakaan yang dimaksud oleh Irvin. Ia ingin membawa Eren segera pulang dari sini, ia tahu Irvin tadi sengaja mengusir Eren agar tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Lagipula Eren masih belum tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

Tidak lama ia menemukan perpustakaan itu dan membuka pintunya, ia melihat Eren sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan Eren, sang pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang dari sini, Eren." ajak Rivaille.

"Ah iya. Nanti aku akan meminjam buku ini lagi." ujar Eren yang menaruh buku itu di lemari dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan tidak ada yang berbicara, entah kenapa Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Rivaille. Tapi ia berusaha tidak bertanya tentang hal itu, mungkin ada urusan pribadi yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Irvin. Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah Irvin sedangkan Irvin tersenyum ke arah Eren. Eren bingung dan hanya membalas senyuman itu lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari dalam gereja. Rivaille langsung saja menggenggam tangan Eren dan membawanya ke taman terdekat.

"Tidak apa jika kita ke taman?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tidak apa."jawab Eren.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Eren merasa malu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tapi ia tidak menolak perasaan yang ia rasakan ini, apalagi Rivaille sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak perlu khawatir.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di taman, suasana disana sedikit sepi karena hari sudah hampir malam. Mereka berjalan menuju ujung taman dimana bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas lagi dan berada dekat dengan danau.

Sunyi dan sepi

Baik Eren atau Rivaille tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, lebih tepatnya Rivaille sedang berperang batin dengan dirinya. Eren yang menatap Rivaille memasang ekspresi lebih serius daripada biasanya membuatnya merasa bingung.

'Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sir Rivaille dan Bapa di gereja?' batin Eren.

"Sir Rivaille." panggil Eren.

"Iya?" Akhirnya Rivaille menoleh dan menatap ke arah Eren.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu di gereja tadi?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren, ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Eren lalu merapikannya lagi. Eren terdiam melihat Rivaille seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sentuhan hangat yang ia rasakan sekarang itu sangat menenangkan.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu." jawab Rivaille.

"Eh? Kenapa Sir Rivaille selalu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu kapan hal buruk menimpamu, Eren. Maka dari itu aku akan melindungimu agar kau selalu aman."

Eren terdiam dan sedikit tidak puas dengan ucapan Rivaille. Ia merasa Rivaille menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Eren sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang Rivaille sembunyikan darinya. Ia menatap wajah Rivaille dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sir Rivaille?" tanya Eren langsung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille balik.

"Aku hanya merasa saja..."

Rivaille terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan membuat si pemuda berambut coklat terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti dan bisa saja Rivaille langsung menyentuh bibir itu. Bisa saja.

"Biarlah semuanya terjadi dan ketika hal buruk tiba aku akan mengusirnya demi dirimu." ujar Rivaille yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren.

Kedua bibir saling bertemu dan menyatu dalam ciuman lembut. Eren tampak terkejut melihat Rivaille yang menciumnya seperti itu, ia memejamkan mata dan memutuskan untuk menikmati ciuman ini. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan ia merasa lemas dengan ciuman ini.

Sedangkan Rivaille menikmati ketika mencium Eren, baginya bisa bersama seperti ini dengan Eren adalah kebahagiaan puncaknya. Ia tidak butuh jabatan tertinggi sebagai malaikat, kekuatan yang dahsyat. Ia tidak butuh semua itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah cinta dari manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya.

Apakah ia bisa terus mengemis cinta seperti ini?

Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille melihat wajah Eren yang memerah. Ia membelai wajah manis itu dan mencium keningnya, rasanya bahagia sekali bisa menyayangi Eren dengan cara seperti ini.

"Sir Rivaille..." gumam Eren pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Aku sangat mencintaimu." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Tapi Rivaille memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain yaitu sebuah senyuman. Mungkin Eren adalah manusia pertama yang bisa melihat Rivaille tersenyum seperti itu. Eren merasa Rivaille sangat mempesona dengan senyumannya itu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Rivaille mendekati telinga Eren dan berbisik padanya. "Seminggu lagi kau berhati-hatilah."

"Eh?"

Rivaille tersenyum dan sedikit menjauh dari Eren, ia membelai rambut Eren dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Matahari sudah terbenam dan sekarang sudah malam, hanya ada mereka berdua di taman itu. Tapi Rivaille bisa merasakan ada keberadaan orang lain yang mengawasi mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nanaba.

Tapi apa peduli Rivaille. Ia akan menjaga Eren apapun yang terjadi dan memastikan manusia ini tetap hidup dan bisa melewati hari kematiannya nanti. Ia langsung memeluk Eren dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

.

.

_Malaikat yang ingin melindungi sang manusia._

_Mencegah kematian yang seharusnya terjadi._

_Pilihan yang sangat sulit tapi diambilnya._

_Menghadapi segala resiko demi cinta._

_._

_Sebut saja dia bodoh._

_Sebut saja dia nekad._

_Tapi apa salahnya mempertahankan cinta ini?_

_Perasaan suci yang pertama kali dirasakannya._

_._

_._

* * *

Tidak terasa tujuh hari sudah berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kematian Eren akan dipertaruhkan. Takdir mengatakan hari ini jam lima sore Eren Jaeger akan meninggal dan Rivaille hanya bisa terdiam.

Sang malaikat memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal. Tapi menyelamatkan seseorang yang akan ditakdirkan akan meninggal bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, bahkan cenderung mustahil untuk melakukannya.

'Eren.' batin Rivaille.

Sekarang Rivaille hanya memperhatikan sosok Eren dari kejauhan. Manik hitamnya terus mengawasi sosok seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan cepat tiba dan ia harus memutuskan pilihannya.

Mencabut nyawa Eren atau menyelamatkannya.

Ia memilih pilihan kedua dan sudah berjaga-jaga demi menyelamatkan Eren saat jam lima sore nanti. Tapi ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan sosok Eren sebagai dirinya yang manusia, mau tidak mau ia harus menyelamatkan Eren dengan sosoknya sebagai Sariel.

Kekuatannya sebagai malaikat memang cukup kuat dan ia merasa bisa menyelamatkan Eren. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itu berubah menjadi wajah sendu. Ketika kau tahu bahwa orang yang kau cintai akan meninggal sebentar lagi tentu membuatmu merasakan kesedihan yang tidak berujung.

Setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap jam Rivaille selalu memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa menyelamatkan Eren dan membuat Eren menghindari kematiannya. Peduli amat dengan tugasnya sebagai malaikat kematian. Peduli amat dengan hukum bahwa malaikat tidak boleh mencintai manusia.

'Aku akan melindungimu, Eren.'

Sedangkan Eren sedang berada di dalam kelas, tapi sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan ke arah depan. Ia hanya memandang ke arah jendela kelas, melihat langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kosong.

Hampa.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah ia ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemui sosok kekasihnya itu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum mengetahui apapun tentang sosok kekasihnya.

Satu petunjuk yang ia tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang Pastur. Ia mengira Rivaille adalah seorang Pastur yang seharusnya mengabdikan diri kepada Tuhan dan tidak merasakan cinta yang lebih kepada manusia seperti cinta untuk memiliki diri seutuhnya.

'Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Apa-apaan aku ini?'

"Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya silahkan kau jawab Jaeger." terdengar suara guru yang memanggil Eren.

Tapi Eren tidak mendengar ucapan guru itu, ia masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Mikasa yang duduk di belakangnya langsung menepuk pundak Eren, berusaha mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa sang guru sedang memanggilnya.

"Eren, kau dipanggil." bisik Mikasa.

Lagi-lagi Eren tidak mendengar suara Mikasa, bahkan ia merasa suara orang-orang semakin jauh. Ia merasa seperti berada di dunianya sendiri, bahkan ia merasa seperti berada seorang diri di sebuah ruangan yang entah apa.

"Kau sudah melupakan bahwa aku ada disini, Jeager."

Eren terkejut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya, sebuah buku dan ia melihat sosok gurunya yang berada di depannya. Guru itu melihat ke arah Eren dengan tatapan kesal dan Eren hanya mengelus kepalanya karena merasa sakit saat dipukul tadi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sir." ujar Eren.

"Kau kerjakan soal di depan."

Rivaille hanya mengawasi Eren dari kejauhan dan tersenyum tipis melihat Eren yang tampak sedikit kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Entah apa yang pemuda berambut coklat itu pikirkan, tapi Rivaille merasa bahwa Eren memiliki firasat. Ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang akan meninggal, apalagi mendekati ajalnyaseperti mengetahui bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan meninggal.

Ia melihat Eren kembali ke kursinya dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Lagi-lagi Eren melihat sosok malaikat bersayap hitam dengan rambut hitamnya. Ia tidak mengerti siapa sosok malaikat yang selalu mengawasinya itu. Tapi sosok itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, ia merasa terkejut dan mengucek kedua matanya.

'Dia...' batin Eren.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat siang tiba, Eren memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia akan memakan bekalnya disana dan menyendiri, entah kenapa ia sedang ingin melakukan hal itu. Lagipula ia masih penasaran dengan sosok malaikat yang ia lihat tadi, ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu satu kali saja secara langsung.

Tapi apa yang ia inginkan tidak mungkin terwujud begitu saja, ia tidak menemukan sosok malaikat itu. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di atap sekolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan mulai memakan bekalnya. Angin siang hari ini terasa sangat sejuk dan membuat suasana terasa damai.

Eren hanya tidak menyadarinya saja bahwa sedari tadi Rivaille mengawasinya dari jauh, ia masih ingin sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai malaiakat kepada Eren. Ia belum siap jika harus menjelaskan dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu, apa reaksi yang diberikan olehnya?

Bahkan Rivaille belum sanggup membayangkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada Eren jika pemuda itu menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Rivaille terdiam dan ia merasa bahwa cahayanya sendiri semakin redup.

'Aku tidak peduli,' batin Rivaille.'Aku akan melindungimu.'

.

.

_Sang malaikat berjanji untuk melindungi manusia._

_Cinta memang membuat buta siapapun yang merasakannya._

_Lubang dosa sudah menanti dirinya untuk masuk._

_Jatuh dan tenggelam dalam dosa._

_._

_Ingin melindungi tapi tidak tahu apakah bisa melindungi._

_Ingin mewujudkan cinta ini tapi tidak tahu apakah bisa diwujudkan._

_Hanya doa tanpa ujung yang selalu diucapkannya._

_Berharap keinginan ini dapat dikabulkan oleh Tuhan._

_._

_._

* * *

Hari sudah berlalu dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Eren sengaja menolak tawaran Armin dan Mikasa untuk pulang bersama karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille. Ia berharap kekasihnya ada di depan gerbang sekolah, tapi ketika ia berada disana ia tidak melihat sosok yang dinantinya.

'Tidak ada.' batin Eren.

Kecewa.

Entah kenapa Eren merasa sangat kecewa ketika ia tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille hari ini. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sejenak lalu meneruskan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa hampa tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille hari ini.

'Mungkin Sir Rivaille sibuk.'

Eren berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan berpikiran positif seperti itu, tapi sampai kapan pikirannya bertahan. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel kekasihnya itu ataupun alamat emailnya.

Lucu sekali! Biarkan Eren tertawa untuk hari ini.

Ia tidak memiliki nomor kontak seseorang yang penting baginya. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini dengan cepat? Apa Eren tidak peka dengan kehidupan Rivaille? Baginya Rivaille itu sangat misterius. Memikirkan orang itu saja rasanya kabur, hidupnya terlalu sulit untuk ditebak dengan cepat.

Waktu itu berlalu dengan cepat, bukan?

Jam yang ada di jalanan sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Eren sedang berjalan dengan banyak pikiran dan ia tidak melihat sekeliling. Ia masih memikirkan kenapa sosok Rivaille sangat misterius. Bahkan ia yang sebagai kekasihnya tidak tahu sosok Rivaille yang asli.

Eren terus berjalan dan lampu penyebrangan jalan untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna merah. Kendaraan mulai bergerak karena sudah saatnya mereka berjalan. Eren tidak sadar ketika ia terus berjalan di penyebrangan jalan dan ada mobil yang hendak menabrak dirinya.

"Awas!"

Eren terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan dirinya dan siap untuk menabrak dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menghindari mobil itu, entah kenapa ia merasa kakinya sangat kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan mobil itu seolah tidak melihat ke arahnya dan terus melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aah!"

Tinggal sedikit lagi Eren tertabrak oleh mobil itu, Eren sudah pasrah jika ia memang akan tertabrak mobil. Tapi ia terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya ringan dan merasa ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sehingga ia tidak tertabrak mobil itu.

Eren memejamkan matanya dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sentuhan hangat di punggungnya. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat ada sayap putih yang terlihat di manik hijaunya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu baik-baik dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok seseorang yang berada di belakangnya itu.

Rambut hitam, manik hitam, pakaian serba putih dengan sayap putih yang terlihat indah. Jelas sekali bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini bukan manusia, sosok itu adalah malaikat. Tapi ia sangat terkejut saat memperhatikan baik-baik wajah di hadapannya itu.

Wajah yang tidak asing baginya.

Wajah yang ingin ia temui.

Wajah yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Sir Rivaille..."

Rivaille hanya tersenyum melihat Eren seperti ini. Memang hanya Eren saja yang bisa melihatnya dalam wujud malaikat. Di mata orang-orang Eren berada di sisi jalan seorang diri dan tampak terbengong-bengong. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melihat Rivaille dalam wujud malaikat.

"Seharusnya tadi kau sudah meninggal, Eren."

"Eh?"

.

.

_Sang malaikat sudah melakukan keputusannya._

_Melawan Tuhan adalah pilihannya._

_Menyelamatkan manusia yang dicintanya._

_Melindungi perasaan suci ini._

_._

_Pilihan yang berujung pada dosa ini terasa indah._

_Mengagungkan eksistensi cinta itu sendiri._

_Atas nama perasaan suci ini._

_Semua hal terasa benar meski salah._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya bisa update juga..^^

Maaf ya kalau lama update, aku sempat mengalami malas yang teramat sangat hingga tadinya kuputuskan untuk hiatus. Tapi aku berhasil kembali dan menulis chapter ini. Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, karena cerita ini tidak memiliki konflik sepanjang fic multichapterku yang dulu.

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca fic ini, apalagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review. Tanpa kalian semua pasti aku akan menelantarkan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Unforgivable Love**

* * *

"Seharusnya tadi kau sudah meninggal, Eren."

"Eh?"

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ia merasa pendengarannya tuli sesaat mendengar kata-kata tadi. Meninggal? Tertabrak mobilkah? Ia memang diselamatkan oleh Rivaille tadi. Sesaat sebelum tertabrak tadi ia merasa badannya kaku dan sulit digerakkan, seolah-olah kakinya sudah menempel dengan aspal jalanan dan mobil tadi siap untuk membunuh Eren.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." ujar Rivaille yang menghilangkan wujudnya.

Eren masih tampak terbengong melihat kejadian barusan, otaknya seperti sulit untuk mencerna kejadian yang ia alami. Tapi ia berusaha bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan jalanan, ia langsung saja berlari mengejar sosok yang sebenarnya hanya ada di belakangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman biasa mereka selalu berdua.

"Aah? Matahari akan terbenam. Sudah mau malam ya." gumam Eren.

"Kau baru saja melewati kematianmu, Eren."

Terdengar suara khas di telinga Eren dan sang pemuda menoleh, ia melihat disampingnya sosok Rivaille dengan penampilan seperti tadi. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Rivaille yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, Rivaille yang selalu memeluk dan menciunya, Rivaille yang mencintainya adalah malaikat. Makhluk Tuhan yang seharusnya mengabdikan diri untuk mencintai Tuhan dan menjalankan perintahnya.

"Sir Rivaille."

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya jika kau masih hidup, kau tidak akan percaya. Kurasa sekarang kau juga tidak percaya."

"Ah? A-aku..."

Eren berusaha menggenggam tangan Rivaille, tangan itu tetap terasa hangat. Tangan yang selama ini selalu menenangkannya dan membawa perasaan damai. Tangan yang ia cintai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan pertama kita? Apakah saat itu aku ditakdirkan akan meninggal?" tanya Eren.

"Iya. Sejak 40 hari yang lalu aku mulai mengawasimu, tapi aku ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih banyak sehingga menyamar menjadi manusia," jawab Rivaille yang menggenggam tangan Eren. "Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar kata-kata Rivaille, apapun wujud orang yang dicintainya ini adalah tetap Rivaille yang mencintainya. Eren memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, ia merasa hangat dalam pelukan pemuda yang ia cintainya. Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat Eren seperti ini dan membalas pelukan manusia itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Apapun yang tejadi, aku akan melindungimu."

"Terima kasih, Sir."

Rivaille dan Eren saling bertatapan, kedua manik yang berbeda warna saling bertemu dan perlahan mendekat seiring dengan ciuman lembut yang mereka mulai. Sentuhan hangat ini menenangkan hati masing-masing dari mereka, membuat mereka terlena dalam pesona cinta yang semakin menjerat mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok Nanaba yang melihat hal itu dan ia hampir angkat tangan melihat Rivaille yang lebih memilih Eren daripada Tuhan. Ia yakin sang malaikat agung sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

'Sariel, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membawamu kembali ke jalan yang benar.' batin Nanaba.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ketiga malaikat agung ini hanya bisa terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka sudah tahu permasalahan yang tidak seharusnya dibahas. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga masalah ini adalah masalah serius dan sudah mencapai tahap menentang Tuhan.

Sariel sama saja dengan Lucifer.

"Sariel sudah..." gumam Mike.

"Hei Michael, apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya? Bagaimanapun dia itu teman kita juga." tanya Hanji yang melirik ke arah Irvin.

Irvin terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu bahwa Sariel telah berkhianat dan ia berjanji akan melawan siapapun yang berkhianat kepada Tuhan, itu artinya ia harus melawannya. Ia segera bangun dari kursinya dan menatap kedua rekannya.

"Aku harus menegakkan kodrat yang telah digariskan kepada kita. Manusia dan malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." ujar Irvin.

"Kau akan melawannya? Apa kami turut serta membantu?" tanya Mike.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian lakukan saja tugas kalian masing-masing, biar aku sendiri yang akan menghadapinya."

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Michael, izinkan aku untuk melawan Sariel."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan ketiga malaikat agung itu menoleh, mereka melihat sosok malaikat lain yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka dan sedang berlutut. Malaikat dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah, sang malaikat yang membantu dalam alam kubur yaitu malaikat Yehudiel atau ia memiliki nama lain sebagai Petra.

"Yehudiel? Kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu bukan langkah yang seharusnya kau ambil." ujar Irvin yang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengambil alih tugas Sariel untuk mencabut nyawa Eren Jaeger. Anda sendiri juga tahu bahwa manusia itu seharusnya sudah meninggal tadi sore. Tapi Sariel tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik." ujar Petra.

Sepertinya berita tentang Sariel yang menelantarkan tugasnya sudah tersebar begitu cepat hingga ke malaikat-malaikat lainnya. Irvin menatap Petra yang tampak sangat ingin menjalankan tugas itu, Irvin menghela napas dan berusaha menyanggupi permintaan malaikat itu.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengambil alih tugas Sariel. Karena Sariel sudah merusak takdir yang seharusnya terjadi, kau bisa melakukan tugasnya sejenak demi menyeimbangkan kehidupan. Manusia setiap hari ada yang meninggal dan tidak mungkin jika dibiarkan hidup seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Michael."

Petra langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Hanji hanya terdiam dan melirik ke arah Mike. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui akan ada sebuah hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka.

Irvin juga berjalan meninggalkan mereka, Hanji langsung bangun dan menatap punggung Irvin yang hendak menjauh. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Meski aku memberi tugas kepada Yehudiel, aku sendiri juga memiliki tugas untuk menghadapi Sariel. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Ah-"

Irvin langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya itu. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Suka atau tidak suka, ia harus melawan Sariel. Mengembalikan malaikat itu ke arah yang benar atau membuangnya ke neraka untuk menyusul Lucifer.

'Sariel...' batin Irvin.

.

.

_Akhirnya sang manusia mengetahui rahasianya._

_Rahasia terpedam malaikat yang mencintainya._

_Tapi mereka masih berpegang teguh pada cinta._

_Walau tahu semuanya itu salah._

_._

_Mereka berdua telah jatuh dalam lembah dosa._

_Tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi._

_Mengecap rasa manis dan pahit cinta._

_Yang mereka anggap untuk selamanya._

_._

_Sang malaikat tertinggi yang tahu rahasia itu._

_Ia harus merubah hukum kacau milik dua insan itu._

_Satu tindakan akan mengubah segalanya._

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

_._

_._

* * *

Rivaille dan Eren tersenyum dan mereka masih berpelukan dengan erat, seolah-olah mereka tidak ingin melepaskan diri masing-masing. Kalau bisa waktu berhenti saja agar mereka selalu bersama dalam keabadian waktu. Rivaille melepaskan pelukan itu dan membelai wajah pujaan hatinya.

"Eren..." panggil Rivaille.

"A-apa?" tanya Eren dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Eren tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, rasanya bahagia sekali mendengar kata-kata itu dari Rivaille. Hatinya tentram dan damai, pemuda yang ia cintai ini akan selalu melindunginya. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan memejamkan mata, seolah-olah berusaha merasakan kehangata masing-masing.

"Aku juga selalu selalu dan selalu mencintaimu, Sir Rivaille. Apapun kau itu, manusia atau malaikat aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku." ujar Eren yang tersenyum.

Langit sudah gelap yang menandakan hari sudah malam, hanya ada mereka berdua di taman itu. Ciuman, pelukan juga sudah sering mereka lakukan sedari tadi dan mereka hanya tersenyum. Sekarang Rivaille memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia, ia kembali menyembunyikan sayapnya dan menatap Eren.

"Ah?" Eren terkejut melihat Rivaille menjadi manusia.

"Kau tidak mungkin berjalan sendirian bukan? Aku akan bersamamu dalam wujud manusiaku," ujar Rivaille. "Apa kau haus?"

"Ah iya."

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membeli minuman."

"Iya."

Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Eren untuk membeli minuman dan Eren menatap langit, ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Apakah sekarang ia sedang bermimpi? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu jawabannya dan memutuskan untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan ini.

Eren tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang mulai mendekatinya. Langkah demi langkah perlahan mendekat ke arah Eren, tatapan kebencian terlihat sekali di wajahnya. Petra mengeluarkan pistol suci miliknya dan hendak mengarahkannya kepada Eren.

Kesal!

Ia kesal kenapa Rivaille malah menyelamatkan nyawa manusia seperti Eren. Ia kesal kenapa Rivaille mencintai manusia yang hidupnya hanya singkat tidak seperti mereka yang akan hidup abadi. Ia kesal kenapa Rivaille tidak memilih dirinya.

"Ah, Sir Rivaille." ujar Eren yang perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat sosok malaikat lain yang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya. "Eh?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menjebak Sariel dalam permainan cintamu itu." geram Petra.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak seharusnya Sariel menyelamatkanmu, seharusnya ia membiarkanmu meninggal dan ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Tapi ia malah menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak seharusnya hidup, manusia!"

Terdengar bunyi tembakan dan peluru mengenai kepala Eren, bahkan Eren tidak sempat menghindar dan ia terjatuh. Badannya bersimbah darah dan ia tewas seketika. Petra hanya menatapnya tajam dan menyimpan pistolnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan melaporkan kepada Irvin bahwa tugasnya selesai.

Tidak, ia membunuhnya bukan mencabut nyawanya.

Ia mendekati Eren untuk mengambil roh yang masih terjebak di dalamnya. Tapi terlambat, Rivaille sudah datang. Rivaille terkejut melihat kedatangan Petra dan Eren yang ambruk disana, peduli dengan minuman ia langsung mendekati mereka dan melihat Eren yang meregang nyawa.

"Eren!" teriak Rivaille. "Yehudiel, kau yang melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasmu yang terlantar itu, Sariel. Aku akan membawa rohnya dan pergi dari sini. Tumben kau memanggilku dengan nama malaikatku, biasanya kau memanggilku Petra, Rivaille." ujar Petra.

"Terlalu bagus untuk menyebut namamu itu."

Rivaille melihat Eren yang tampak tidak memiliki kehidupan, manik hijauitu tampak redup dan ia tidak akan melihat cahaya itu lagi untuk selamanya. Padahal ia sudah menyelamatkan Eren tapi ia harus kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai itu. Ia berusaha tidak melihat Petra, rasanya ia ingin membunuh malaikat itu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan manusia, Rivaille? Mereka hanya hidup sementara dan akan meninggal tidak seperti kita yang hidup abadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Petra.

"Aku mencintainya." jawab Rivaille.

"Eh?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi dirinya."

"Itu konyol sekali, Rivaille. Dia hanya..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengajariku!"

Baru kali ini Petra melihat Rivaille emosi seperti itu, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia kembali menatap Eren. Rivaille menutup mata Eren dan hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau menyadari bahwa manusia itu lemah, Sariel."

Terdengar suara seseorang, mereka berdua menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Irvin yang mendekati mereka. Tapi Irvin datang dengan wujud manusianya, ia menyembunyikan sosok malaikatnya. Ia melihat Eren yang tergeletak dan bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Rivaille.

"Sepertinya Yehudiel sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar." ujar Irvin.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya?!" Rivaille menatap Irvin tajam.

"Sariel, seharusnya Eren Jaeger sudah meninggal. Kau menyelamatkannya pun tidak akan merubah apapun, kau tidak bisa melawan takdir."

"Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Tidak seharusnya kita hidup berdampingan dengan mereka, kita harus mengabdi kepada Tuhan. Kemanakah janjimu pada Tuhan? Tuhan sangat kecewa dengan sikapmu, Sariel. Atas nama Tuhan, aku akan melawanmu dan membuatmu merasakan apa yang Lucifer rasakan."

Irvin langsung kembali ke sosok malaikatnya dan mengeluarkan pedang miliknya itu, pedang suci itu yang melawan Lucifer dan mengalahkannya. Irvin tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawan pengkhianat meskipun itu adalah orang yang dekat dengannya.

Rivaille juga langsung kembali ke sosok malaikatnya, ia hendak melawan Irvin. Ia tahu perbandingan kekuatan mereka mungkin tidak seimbang, mengingat Irvin adalah malaikat agung yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan Lucifer. Tapi Lucifer yang sama kuatnya dengan Irvin saja bisa kalah, apalagi Rivaille.

'Aku akan mengalahkannya.' batin Rivaille.

"Apakah aku juga ikut serta?" tanya Petra.

"Tidak perlu. Ini pertarunganku dengannya." jawab Irvin.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap, sepertinya Irvin tidak akan segan untuk melawan Rivaille. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan tajam dan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Rivaille tahu kesempatannya untuk menang dalam pertarungan ini kecil, meski begitu ia ingin berharap bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Semua demi cintanya.

Petra hanya bisa terdiam melihat Rivaille. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin Rivaille berakhir dengan seperti ini. Bertarung dengan Irvin yang adalah malaikat agung dengan posisi teratas juga kemampuan yang sangat dahsyat adalah hal terburuk yang ingin dihindari, hanya orang bodoh saja yang ingin berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi bukankah cinta itu membuat seseorang buta?

Melupakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan merasa apapun bisa dilalui dengan cinta. Bagi Irvin hal seperti itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh manusia, tapi ia tidak menyangka Rivaille juga bisa merasakannya.

Irvin langsung menyerang Rivaille dengan pedangnya tapi Rivaille berhasil menghindar, hanya saja tangannya sedikit terluka terkena sayatan pedang. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Irvin lalu pandangannya beralih kepada tubuh Eren yang tergeletak disana.

"Kau harus merasakan hukumanmu seperti Lucifer. Aku tidak main-main, Sariel!"

Irvin kembali melancarkan serangannya dan hampir membuat taman ini hancur berantakan dengan kekuatannya. Rivaille yang hanyalah malaikat biasa hampir tidak kuat menahan serangan Irvin. Kau tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan malaikat agung yang memimpin para malaikat.

'Rivaille.' batin Petra.

Perbandingan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang membuat pertarungan terasa bisa ditebak siapa pemenangnya. Tapi Rivaille tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ia berusaha mengalahkan Irvin dengan kekuatannya tapi tidak berdampak apa-apa. Sampai sekarang Irvin tidak terluka dan Rivaille sudah terluka. Irvin melihat sayap Rivaille, di matanya sayap itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Cahayamu sudah menghilang, Sariel." ujar Irvin.

"Aku tidak peduli." ujar Rivaille yang berusaha menyerang Irvin tapi tidak membawa hasil apa-apa.

Akhirnya Rivaille menghela napas dan ia memilih untuk tidak melawan Irvin. Ia langsung saja mendekati Eren yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja. Irvin dan Petra terkejut melihatnya, mereka merasa Rivaille cuek dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Rivaille!" panggil Petra.

Rivaille tidak menoleh dan menatap Eren yang masih menutup matanya, ia membelai wajah itu. Wajah pujaan hatinya yang sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi, manik hijau itu tidak akan terbuka lagi. Rivaille memeluk sosok Eren yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, rasanya baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuh itu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille.

Meski ia terus memanggil Eren tapi sosok kekasihnya itu tidak bisa hidup kembali. Rivaille terdiam dan melihat sosok Eren, ia membelai pipi Eren dan menciumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasa bahwa kematian Eren adalah kesalahannya.

Tidak seharunya ia pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Seharusnya ia membawa Eren saja pergi bersama dengannya agar tidak terjadi hal ini. Tapi takdir memang berkata lain, seseorang yang berhasil menghindar dari takdir kematian akan terus dikejar kematian hingga orang itu mati seperti Eren sekarang. Meski Eren selamat dari kecelakaan mobil tapi akhirnya malah dibunuh oleh malaikat.

Betapa ironisnya.

Irvin melihat Rivaille mencium bibir Eren. Awalnya ia biasa saja melihatnya tapi ia merasa aneh melihatnya, karena perlahan sayap putih Rivaille berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ia terkejut dan merasa bahwa Rivaille melakukan sesuatu.

"Sariel, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Irvin.

Rivaille melepaskan ciuman dan menatap wajah Eren, ia baru saja memberikan kehidupan untuk Eren. Malaikat memberikan nyawa kepada manusia adalah hal yang sangat dilarang, bahkan seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Rivaille!" teriak Irvin.

"Jangan halangi aku, Irvin. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan hal ini tapi yang aku inginkan adalah agar Eren tetap hidup. Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Eren dan mengambil nyawanya, ambil saja milikku." ujar Rivaille.

Akhirnya sayap putih Rivaille berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam bagai langit malam. Irvin dan Petra terkejut melihatnya, itu artinya dosa-dosa Rivaille sudah sangat banyak lalu bertumpuk hingga menghilangkan cahaya malaikatnya dan berganti menjadi sayap hitam.

"Rivaille." gumam Petra.

"Rivaille, kau tahu perbuatanmu sangat melanggar aturan." ujar Irvin.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi," ujar Rivaille. "Irvin, baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku. Ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya. Dasar aneh."

Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren, berharap pemuda itu segera membuka matanya. Ia sudah memberikan hidupnya agar Eren mendapatkan lagi kehidupannya, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Eren akan membuka matanya atau tidak. Ia membelai rambut cokelat Eren dan mencium keningnya.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille lagi.

Perlahan manik hijau itu terbuka dan melihat sosok Rivaille yang ada di hadapannya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Rivaille yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi ia merasa pusing, ia ingat tadi dirinya ditembak oleh malaikat tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Apa... aku sudah meninggal, Sir?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa kepada Eren. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Eren, ia melirik ke arah Petra dan merasa malaikat itu yang melakukan sesuatu kepada Eren yang ia sayangi.

"Kau hidup, Eren." jawab Rivaille.

"Eh? Tapi... tadi aku ditembak."

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Sir, sayapmu..."

Rivaille tidak menjawab apa-apa dan tersenyum tipis, ia membelai wajah Eren dan mencium pipi pemuda itu. Rivaille tersenyum kepadanya dan perlahan sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan Eren. Mereka semua terkejut melihat sosok Rivaille yang menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua dan tersisa bulu-bulu hitam.

"Sir Rivaille... Eh? Ah!" teriak Eren histeris.

Irvin dan Petra terkejut mendengar teriakan Eren, mereka mendekati Eren dan menatap manusia itu. Air mata yang turun dari kelopak mata Eren bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan melainkan air mata kesedihan.

Kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Eren Jaeger..." gumam Irvin

"Huwaaa! Sir Rivaille! Hiks, hiks..." Isakan Eren terdengar sangat memilukan, ia menangkap bulu hitam yang bisa diraihnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?"

.

.

_Sang malaikat memberikan nyawa kepada manusia itu._

_Berharap ia menjalani hidup lebih baik._

_Sang malaikat rela kehilangan nyawanya._

_Daripada melihat orang yang ia cintai meregang nyawa._

_._

_Tangisan yang menenami malam._

_Air mata bagaikan aliran sungai._

_Terus mengalir tiada henti._

_Menggambarkan betapa sedihnya sang manusia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kalau bukan karena kau, Rivaille tidak akan seperti ini!" teriak Petra.

"Aku? Semua adalah salahku?" gumam Eren.

"Iya. Karena manusia sepertimulah, Rivaille rela membuang semuanya hingga berakhir menjadi _fallen angel. _Kau merusaknya!"

Irvin terdiam mendengar ucapan Petra dan melirik ke arah malaikat itu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi ia tidak ingin meluapkan emosinya begitu saja dengan kemarahan yang tidak berujung.

Apa gunanya marah-marah?

Apa akan mengembalikan sosok Rivaille seperti yang dulu?

Jangan mengharapkan hal yang mustahil.

"Yehudiel, tidak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan Eren Jaeger." ujar Irvin.

"Tapi-"

"Eren Jaeger, seharusnya kau sudah meninggal tapi Sariel ah maksudku Rivaille memberikan nyawanya kepadamu agar kau tetap hidup."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Irvin, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bahkan rasanya sangat mustahil Rivaille melakukan hal itu. Bukankah malaikat itu makhluk abadi yang tidak akan pernah mati?

"Tapi... hiks... kenapa Sir Rivaille seperti ini? Kalian hiks... para malaikat hidup abadi, kan?" tanya Eren langsung.

"Tapi kami juga memiliki tingkat pengabdian kepada Tuhan. Kau pasti tahu tentang Lucifer, bukan? Ia tidak mati tapi menjadi iblis karena ia adalah _fallen angel. _Sariel juga bernasib sama seperti Lucifer itu." jawab Irvin.

Eren berusaha menahan tangisnya dan menatap Irvin. Ia merasa pernah melihat sosok Irvin di suatu tempat, ia ingat sekarang Irvin adalah Pastur di gereja yang ia datangi. Ternyata sosok Pastur yang ia lihat adalah malaikat juga. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa dulu Rivaille langsung membawanya pulang setelah selesai berbicara dengan Irvin.

"Lalu Sariel melanggar peraturan kami, ia mencintaimu yang adalah manusia. Seharusnya kami tidak mencintai manusia dengan perasaan yang lebih daripada cinta kami untuk Tuhan. Cahaya Sariel semakin meredup hingga akhirnya ia seperti ini. Aku merasa cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi _fallen angel._"

"Kenapa Anda tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kau kira dia akan mendengarkanku? Tidak, aku yang malaikat agung saja tidak didengarkan olehnya."

"Yang Mulia Michael, Eren Jaeger masih hidup. Kita harus membunuhnya agar menjaga keseimbangan takdir. Ia seharusnya sudah meninggal," ujar Petra. "Jika Rivaille menjadi _fallen angel _siapa yang akan menjalankan tugasnya? Tidak ada! Ini semua salahmu, Eren Jaeger!"

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Petra yang terus menerus menuduhnya seperti itu, ia gerah mendengarnya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan hal ini jika ia tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia saja baru tahu Rivaille adalah malaikat di saat-saat terakhirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencegah Rivaille? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, Yehudiel. Aku akan membiarkan Eren Jaeger hidup." ujar Irvin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Petra tidak terima.

"Sariel memberikan nyawa padanya dan kita tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Kurasa aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk hidup, Eren Jaeger."

Eren tidak menjawab apa-apa, bahkan ketika kedua malaikat itu pergi dari hadapannya pun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat bulu hitam di tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya air matanya bisa tumpah lagi jika ia memikirkan sosok Rivaille yang menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Sir Rivaille.' batin Eren.

* * *

10 tahun sudah berlalu dan Eren masih menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Ia sudah berusia 25 tahun dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, tapi ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Rasanya memori 10 tahun lalu itu masih terekam jelas di benaknya, ia memang tidak bisa melihat sosok malaikat lagi tapi ia masih memiliki kejadian itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor dan ke apartemen miliknya. Ia ingin merenung lagi.

Kehidupan itu rasanya hampa. Meski Eren sudah bekerja dan memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi tapi tidak ada artinya karena ia tidak memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat suasana gelap karena ia belum menyalakan lampu. Ia langsung berjalan begitu saja ke kamarnya dan membuka sebuah kotak.

Bulu hitam terdapat di dalam kotak itu.

"Sir Rivaille." gumam Eren.

Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan Rivaille dari benaknya hingga 10 tahun terakhir ini. Rasa cinta itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang, bahkan rasanya semua sentuhan Rivaille yang dulu belum hilang dari benaknya.

"Sir Rivaille..."

Perlahan air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak mata Eren. Tangisan tidak akan membuat Rivaille kembali hidup, buktinya selama 10 tahun ini Eren menangis tidak ada hal apa-apa yang terjadi.

Cinta malaikat dan manusia itu adalah cinta yang tidak termaafkan, tidak seharusnya mereka merasakan perasaan terlarang itu. Meski mereka berusaha untuk menyambungkan cinta itu pada akhirnya takdir pula yang memisahkan cinta itu.

.

.

_Seberapa kencang kau menangis, yang mati tidak akan kembali._

_Seberapa keras kau berteriak, yang mati tidak akan mendengar._

_Sekuat apapun doamu, yang mati tidak akan hidup._

_Takdir memang kejam._

_._

_Air mata terus menerus turun membasahi pipi._

_Berharap bahwa semua hanya ilusi._

_Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dalam keputusasaan._

_Beraharap akan hal yang mustahil._

_._

_Cinta yang tidak bisa dimaafkan._

_Hanya ada rasa pahit yang dominan dalam hubungan itu._

_Rasa manis hanyalah kebahagiaan semu._

_Yang membuat tenggelam dalam jeratan hingga tidak bisa keluar._

_._

_._

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang~

Ada sedikit masalah dan aku merasa agak sedikit gimana dengan endingnya. Tapi aku berharap kalian tetap menikmatinya.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
